Angel of the magic
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Alice e Isabella Peyrrony, nascidas em Londres, órfãs de mãe e de pai, vão viver com o bondoso Alexander Fontanet em Sydney, Austrália. Ricas, mimadas, imaginativas e bondosas, Alice e Isabella, devido ao luxo da sua fortuna e do seu novo papá lhe propor
1. Glossário

**Título:** Angel´s of the magic

**Autora:** Mayte (May)

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella, e outros.

**Gênero:** Romance, Universo Alternativo, Drama, Comedia… um pouco de lemon

**Censura:** NC-16

**Sinopse:** Alice e Isabella Peyrrony, nascidas em Londres, órfãs de mãe e de pai, vão viver com o bondoso Alexander Fontanet em Sydney, Austrália.

Ricas, mimadas, imaginativas e bondosas, Alice e Isabella, devido ao luxo da sua fortuna e do seu novo papá lhe proporcionam, tem um lugar privilegiado dentro da elite australiana, e põem-lhe a alcunha de princesinhas.

Além disso as irmãs Peyrrony escondem um enigmático segredo: São feiticeiras! Pertencem a uma família de feiticeira mais conhecida do mundo mágico, uma família que a cada geração os seus poderes aumentam e os seus feitos são mais conhecidos.

Mais agora chegará um novo visitante que fará o mundo de Isabella fica de pernas para o ar.

Esta é a uma história mágica, recheada de fantasias e encantamentos, de aventuras misteriosas e de perigos arrepiantes, de criaturas sobrenaturais e de surpresas divertidas.

Tudo poderá acontecer, como nas Mil e uma noites… Será que Bella e Edward ficarão juntos no final? **(obs: Há o vídeo da fic no perfil ok?)**

Status: Concluída

Obs:

- Usarei termos de Harry Potter, Charmed e de livros sobre feiticeiros pois nesta fic eu mencionarei muito a magia...

Glossário

**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Luna** – Fica localizada numa Ilha perto da Austrália, a propriedade de Luna é muito vasta, abrangendo o enorme castelo, que possui as salas de aulas e dos professores, os Salões Comunais e Dormitórios dos Alunos, as Cozinhas de Luna, o Saguão Principal, o Saguão de Entrada, enfim, todos os aposentos usados diariamente pelos alunos. Além disso, possui a parte de fora do castelo, que abrange Floresta Proibida, o Campo de Quadribol, o Lago, as Estufas, o campo de patinagem, masmorra e a cabana abandonada.

Como aparatar não é permitido nos terrenos da escola, devido a encantamentos de segurança, o Expresso de Luna transporta os alunos para a estação de Sydney. Mas claro também existe um caminho através de uma porta na mansão Fontanet que é usada apenas por quem mora nela. O mar a volta da ilha contém muitas criaturas mágicas como por exemplo a lula gigante, sereianos kappas,dilatex...

**Sobre as Casas**

Os quatro fundadores de Luna fundaram também suas casas, onde só admitiam aqueles com as qualidades que prezavam. As casas e seus respectivos fundadores são:

**Lion:** Fundada por Phillip Lion, que prezava a coragem e o passado marcado por nobres feitos. Suas cores são vermelho e dourado e seu animal símbolo, o leão.

**Peace:** Fundada por Julie Peace, que prezava a inteligência acima de tudo. Suas cores são azul e bronze e o animal símbolo, o pombo.

**Fontanet:** Fundada por Gabriel Fontanet, que era astuto, qualidade que apreciava em seus educandos. Fontanet só aceitava alunos de ancestralidade bruxa, ou seja, puros-sangue, embora essa não seja uma regra. Suas cores são dourado e prateado, e o animal símbolo, a serpente.

**Volkk:** Fundada por Camille Volkk, ela disse que aceitaria a todos e ensinaria o que ela sabe, uma mulher leal e honesta, valorizava essas qualidades em seus alunos. Além disso, seus alunos são justos e generosos. Suas cores são verde e preto, e seu animal símbolo, a águia.

Poder de Alice

Poderes básicos de feiticeira e poderes reforçados devido ao estatuto de ser uma Peyrrony

**Telecinésia** - A habilidade de mover coisas com sua mente. A telecinésia pode ser usada para mover objectos sólidos, tanto como formas de energia, tais como a chama ou os globos de energia. No início, as feiticeiras canalizam este poder através dos olhos mas, com o passar do tempo, começam também a canalizá-lo através de suas mãos.

Projecção Astral - transporte da mente em um corpo psíquico, contínuo e visível, completamente detectável no plano físico e capaz de interagir com ela.

Poder de Bella

Poderes básicos de feiticeira e poderes reforçados devido ao estatuto de ser uma Peyrrony

**Imobilização molecular - **O poder de imobilização molecular permiti congelar e descongelar os objectos e pessoas e a explodir objectos.

Fala Serpentês – Consegue falar a língua das cobras.

Poder de Alexander

Poderes básicos de feiticeiro e consegue se transformar em um lobo.

Poder de Maya

Poderes básicos de feiticeira e premonições.

Poder de Jasper

Poderes básicos de feiticeiro e consegue controlar as emoções

Poder de Nicholas

Poder básico de feiticeiro

Poder de Edward

Poder básico de feiticeiro e Memória Eidética é a habilidade de rapidamente absorver informações e retê-las na memória com precisão.

**Livro das Sombras** - O Livro das Sombras é um livro de poções e informações sobre demónios, bruxos e outras criaturas mágicas.

**Witch's Powers** - Os poderes de uma feiticeira são contidos em seu sangue e se esse sangue for injectado em um mortal, o mortal poderá sofrer se os poder da feiticeira forem bastante fortes. A necessidade de fazer as coisas boas que uma feiticeira sente naturalmente transformar-se-á numa obsessão no mortal e far-se-á com eventualmente que vá louco.


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

Certas superstições negativas, como a de que as bruxas seriam adoradoras do diabo, estão dando lugar a uma nova visão, segundo a qual as bruxas são simplesmente mulheres conscientes do seu poder e detentoras de segredos mágicos capazes de ajuda-las a transformar a realidade segundo seus desejos.

Fogueiras, bailes ao luar nas clareiras das florestas, invocação dos espíritos para conseguir favores, essas cerimónias eram comuns entre gregos, egípcios, sumérios, babilônios e celtas, povos que agradeciam à mãe terra tudo o que ela nos oferece.

Entre os séculos IV e XV, as bruxas que permaneceram fieis a esses antigos ritos sofreram todo tipo de perseguição, e muitas delas foram queimadas pela Santa Inquisição.

Mas, a bruxaria sobreviveu graças ao esforço de praticantes convictas que continuaram transmitindo seus conhecimentos às filhas e netas.

Hoje, a bruxaria está reencontrando sua força em todo o mundo.

A arte da bruxaria consiste em extrair da natureza tudo o que precisamos para ser felizes.

É como se as plantas fossem instrumentos mágicos, entregues pela Mãe Terra como presentes para toda a humanidade.

Presentes que nos ajudam a concretizar nossos sonhos e que transformam actos simples do dia a dia, como cozinhar ou tomar um chá em verdadeiros rituais.

Toda bruxa que carrega no bolso uma plantinha, um pedaço de raiz ou um saquinho com o pó de alguma erva seca é uma semeadora de sonhos, que contribui para tornar o mundo mais bonito e mais feliz.


	3. Memories of child

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Espero que gostes, a história é curta por isso… bem na minha fic eu decidir mudar o poder de Edward…

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Sim eu fiz sozinha todos os vídeo, dura no mínimo umas 3 horas para fazer aquilo, claro se eu souber o que eu quero por no vídeo, as vezes chega a durar umas 6 horas quando eu não sei o que por… A Alice é a mais velha sim:P mas vamos confessar todas as irmãs fazem isso, ela só pegou a boneca nada demais rsrs.

**Lilly Nightfall - **Espero que gostes desta também! Beijinhos!

**Capitulo 1 – Memories of child**

**Alice e Isabella Peyrrony**

Num desses tristes dias de Inverno, em que o nevoeiro, amarelado e espesso, invade a tal ponto as ruas de Sydney, que é preciso conservar os focos eléctricos e as lâmpadas dos estabelecimentos como durante a noite, um carro avançava lentamente através das espaçosas ruas da grande cidade, transportando duas pequenitas, muito aconchegadas umas a outra.

Sentadas à turca, com os pés sob os corpos, os seus olhos, profundos e sonhadores, iam contemplando quem passava.

Causava impressão aquele olhar numa criança, como elas eram ainda, visto que Alice Peyrrony tinha apenas 8 anos e Isabella Peyrrony apenas 5 anos. Mas, apesar de tão pouca idade, a vivacidade dos seus pensamentos eram invulgares; sonhavam imaginavam coisas extraordinárias, e as suas cabecinhas estavam cheias de interrogações que faziam a si próprias, acercas das pessoas crescidas e do vasto mundo que era o seu domínio.

O que lhe pareciam ainda bem mais extraordinário, eram pensar que, depois de terem vivido sob a escuridão de Londres, e em seguida, num grande avião a atravessar países, se encontravam, agora, naquele carro desconhecido, que as levavam através de ruas onde o dia era tão escuro como a noite. Isso pareciam-lhe um prodígio e, instintivamente chegavam-se ainda mais uma para a outra.

Elas não conheceram a sua mãe que morrerá quando Isabella havia nascido, de forma que nunca sentiram a sua falta. O pai, só por si, pareciam-lhe ser toda a família – aquele papá tão novo, tão belo, que as animavam sempre que podia. Gostavam muito uns dos outros e brincavam constantemente os três, mais agora ele também tinha partido… morrerá devido a um problema de coração.

Viveram sempre num magnifico bungalow (casa de campo), onde numerosos criados as saudavam respeitosamente, chamando-lhe de "Senhoras" e deixando-lhes fazerem tudo o que eles queriam.

Tiveram todos os brinquedos possíveis, animais de todas espécies, duas ayah (ama) que as adoravam, e compreenderam, pouco a pouco, que ser rica era possuir tudo aquilo. A palavra riqueza não evocavam nada mais para elas.

Além de ricas, Alice e Isabella eram crianças extremamente lindas, Alice possuía as faces rosadas, com duas covinhas, cabelos pretos curto e brilhantes olhos verdes. Isabella era mais delgadinha e leve, alta para a sua idade, possuía uma fisionomia profundamente expressiva e cheia de vivacidade, os seus cabelos cor de mel e encaracolados nas pontas; os olhos de um castanho chocolate eram admiráveis com longas pestanas negras.

Agora estavam na frente de uma elegante mansão que ficava numa parte fora da cidade, devido a terem perdidos ambos os pais, Carlisle havia feito um testamento dando guarda das suas filhas ao seu melhor amigo Alexander Fontanet onde ele sabia que eles estariam seguras e protegidas dos gananciosos.

Alice e Isabella foram muito amadas por Alexander, e as duas carinhosamente passaram a chama-lo de papá.

**Edward Fontanet**

Num crepúsculo distante nasceu um rapaz especial com um brilhante par de olhos esmeraldas e sedosos cabelos cor de bronze, neste dia especial em Oxford esta inocente criança tinha apenas a presença da mãe Elizabeth Masen a qual Edward amou com todo o coração.

Seu pai apenas era conhecido por fotos e cartas que as vezes ele enviava, não que seu pai não o reconhecesse como filho apenas que Elizabeth preferiu criar o filho sozinha, afinal o seu nascimento foi fruto de um relacionamento curto…

E foi assim que Edward cresceu, apenas com a presença da mãe e as únicas coisas que tinha do pai eram: o último nome, uma foto e o privilégio de estudar na melhor escola de magia da Inglaterra, ou seja, Hogwarts!

Mas numa manha escura Elizabeth partiu deixando Edward órfão com apenas 18 anos, Edward tinha acabado de concluir sua escola e estava pronto para aceitar um emprego de Auror até que isso aconteceu…

Agora ele só tinha uma escolha, aceitar a oferta do seu pai de ir morar na brilhante Austrália e conhecer mais sobre a sua nova família.


	4. A new start

Capitulo 2 - A new start

EPOV

Eu não poderia acreditar que isso tinha acontecido, minha mãe… minha doce mãe tinha morrido devido a uma doença a longa data que ela tinha escondido de mim. Enquanto eu estava em Hogwarts a aproveitar o meu último ano lectivo ela estava em Oxford a sofrer de uma febre muito grave.

Este ano tinha sido perfeito, a minha casa a Gryffindor tinha ganho a taça e também tínhamos vencido no quadribol, minhas notas tinham sido excelente o que fez eu ser chamado para ser um Auror, mas agora com a morte da minha mãe eu só tinha um destino… conhecer o meu verdadeiro pai.

- Eu não tenho escolha pois não? – Perguntei a Dumbledore

- Edward, eu acho melhor ires… eu sei que tens 18 anos. Acabaste de ter formar… mas apesar do que aconteceu contigo e seu pai, ele quer começar novamente contigo. E assim podes conhecer Luna é uma excelente escola.

- E o meu cargo de Auror?

- Podes aceita-lo, mas eu acho que devido as emoções que sofreste… porque não vais um ano fora, conhece seus pais e suas irmãs.

- Irmãs? – Perguntei confuso – eu não tenho irmãs.

- Quer dizer elas não são suas irmãs de sangue, mas deves conhecer a família Peyrrony, as irmãs Alice e Isabella vivem com seu pai desde pequenas.

- Oh elas… sim eu sei.

Quem não conhecia a família Peyrrony, era como não conhecesse a magia. Afinal a família Peyrrony era uma das mais conhecidas linhagens de sangue-puros, incluindo com a minha família a Fontanet.

- Então o que preferes fazer? – Perguntou Dumbledore atencioso

- Eu vou… afinal nada mais prende-me aqui.

- Não sejas tolo, Hogwarts será sempre a sua família.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e dei um abraço de despedida

- Obrigado por tudo.

- Seja feliz.

- Eu tentarei.

Segui para fora do colégio, para fora de uma vida que eu tinha como segura… e agora estaria a milhas do meu país e conhecer alguém que era o meu pai, mas que eu nunca o vi pessoalmente.

BPOV

Eu estava tão contente porque a minha casa a Fontanet estava ganhando e porque eu! Isabella Peyrrony tinha ganho o torneio tribruxo, foi divertido competir, principalmente quando eu vi meus "inimigos" perderem… afinal ninguém mexe com uma Peyrrony e uma Peyrrony na casa Fontanet é que não mexe mesmo!

- Então este ano ganhamos? – Disse Nicholas animado

- Claro que ganhamos Nick, somos da equipa Fontanet! Desde quando perdemos? – Eu disse rindo

- É verdade, mas tivemos sorte em ter duas Peyrrony na nossa casa. – Brincou Maya

Isso era verdade, além da equipa Fontanet ser forte com duas Peyrrony tinha sido um sucesso… pena que Alice agora estava formada, juntamente com Jasper. Mas ao menos eu tinha meus amigos para me divertir.

Seguimos calmamente pelo jardim de Luna até que avistei o meu inimigo número um, ou seja, Jacob Black, um feiticeiro estúpido que eu sempre odiei.

- Vejam só se não é a princesinha. – Disse num tom sarcástico

- Deixe-me em paz Black.

- Porque vais fazer o quê?

- Queres perder novamente Black? – Disse May com um meio sorriso

- Perder? Eu nunca perco, aquilo foi uma sorte.

- Queres tentar novamente? – Eu o desafiei

Notei logo que os seus "amigos" começaram a se afastar, infelizmente o Jacob era da minha casa…mas eu iria fazer ele se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Estou sempre pronta Isabella.

Nos afastamos e seguramos as nossas varinhas.

- Agora! – Disse Nick

- Bombarda! – Eu disse imediatamente fazendo ele ser jogado para trás – já começou no chão Black?

Ele se levantou

- Bombarda máxima! – Ele disse me fazendo cair

- Queres brincar, Black? Vamos brincar… - Antes que Jacob dissesse algo eu rapidamente tirei minha varinha – Estupefaça!

Nisso Jacob foi lançado para longe e desmaiou

- E pontos para Peyrrony! – Disse May rindo

- A propósito quando o estúpido acorda, diz que eu o venci… novamente.

- Sinceramente precisamos achar alguém que lhe vença Bella. – Disse Nick

- Sinto muito Nick, acho que é impossível.

- Isabella Katie Payrrony!

- Ops… estamos em problemas. – Disse May

Viramos rapidamente e encontramos uma das minhas professoras.

- Olá professora Angela.

- O que vocês fizeram com o pobre do Jacob? – Ela disse a nos olhar firmemente

- Bem… ele queria um duelo, então ele teve um duelo… eu não tenho culpa se ele foi demasiado fraco… - Eu disse tentando defender-me

- Querida, não sabes que és mais poderosa que qualquer um deste colégio?

- Eu sei, mais eu não o matei. Eu sei controlar meus poderes.

- Bem… mesmo assim quero que vás a directoria falar com o seu pai.

- Espera um segundo foi apenas um duelo.

- Não querida, ele quer falar consigo sobre outro assunto. – Ela disse com um sorriso tranquilo

- Ok… até breve pessoal.

Sai dali rapidamente e segui para a directoria, um caminho que eu conhecia muito bem…

- Chocolate quente. – Eu disse para a estátua, logo em seguida apareceu uma pequena escada que levou-me ao gabinete onde estavam Alice e Jasper? O que se passava aqui? – Olá… o que se passa?

- Olá para ti também maninha. – Disse Alice com um meio sorriso

- Olá Alice, olá Jasper e olá papá. – Eu disse sentando-me numa das cadeiras espalhadas pela sala – Agora eu pergunto o que se passa?

- Bem querida, eu vou directo ao assunto.

- Eu gosto disso.

- Há 18 anos atrás eu tive um caso com uma mulher…

- E?

- E neste caso, nasceu uma criança…

- E? – Eu disse quase me exaltando

- E agora a sua mãe morreu e eu convidei-o para vim viver connosco… ele deve estar chegando hoje ainda.

- Ele? Filhos? Como? Papá porque eu nunca soube?

- Querida, não era algo para se saber… sinto muito vos ter escondido isso…

- Ele é o filho que sempre queria? – Perguntei insegura

Meu pai se levantou e ficou ajoelhado ao pé de mim

- Querida, não é por ele ser do meu sangue que eu vou amar mais do que eu amo vocês as duas… nada disso vai mudar.

- Prometes? Quer dizer ele tem o seu sangue.

Meu pai deu um leve sorriso

- Es a minha filha, a minha princesinha nada vai mudar… nem o modo como eu vos trato e nem o testamento que eu fiz para vocês. – Ela disse rindo

- Papá nós não queremos saber do dinheiro. – Disse Alice

- Eu sei, mais quero que saibam que vocês as duas são as principais herdeiras.

- Então como se chama este teu filho. – Eu disse com desgosto

- Se chama Edward e tem 18 anos…

- Hum…

- Bem já que sabes as novidades… Bella porque não volta para junto de seus amigos, aposto que queres se preparar para o baile de hoje, certo?

- Sim papá. – Eu disse ao levantar-me – Vocês estarão no baile? – Perguntei a Jasper e Alice

- Claro, afinal temos boas lembranças destes bailes. – Disse Jasper

- Ou então queres vigiar a May com o Nick? – Eu disse tentando não rir

- Eu? Claro que não… - Ele disse se fazendo de inocente

Sai rapidamente dali, eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha um "irmão" sinceramente eu não estava a fim de dividir minhas atenções com um garoto mal amado. Mas pelo menos eu sabia que meu pai apenas via-me a mim e Alice como filhas, se ele tivesse um pingo de amor por este tal de Edward não o tinha abandonado para ser criado pela mãe.

EPOV

A viagem pelo avião foi tranquila e agora eu me encontrava em um novo mundo, chamado Austrália… comecei a caminhar lentamente pelo aeroporto até que vi uma garota de cabelos longos e olhos verdes com um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis vindo em minha direcção.

- Olá! Eu sou Alice Peyrrony… a sua irmã de consideração. – Ela disse com um grande sorriso – E este é meu marido Jasper Whitlock, deves ser Edward.

- Sim sou eu.

- Bem deves estar a perguntar porque o papá não veio, mas ele teve uns imprevistos chamado Isabella no colégio. – Disse ao revirar os olhos

- Sem problemas eu já estou acostumado.

- Não é o que pensas, é que Bella teve um acidente… - Ela parou um pouco – Há que eu vou enganar, certo? Bem se vais viver connosco tens de saber de algo.

- O quê?

- Quem dita as regras é a Bella, por ela ser mais nova meu pai faz tudo o que ela quer…

- Alice. – Disse Jasper tentando impedir de falar

- O quê? É verdade.

- Sim, mais ele também faz tudo o que queres.

- Oh… é mesmo… - Ela voltou a olhar para mim – Enfim, a Bella é a princesinha da casa… ela pode ser um bocado chatinha, mas vocês vão ser grandes amigos. Depois tem eu que tenho 20 anos e Jasper que tem 21, vivemos ambos na casa do papá… ele não quis que nos mudássemos e como a mansão é muito grande.

- Também tem a minha irmã mais nova a Maya, mas pode lhe chamar de May… ela tem 17 anos e super simpática… as vezes.

- Tem o Nicholas o namorado da May, que também é muito amigo da Bella… e outras pessoas que vamos mencionando ao longo do caminho. Sabe como é, eu acho essencial conheceres os protagonistas da tua nova vida.

- Obrigado.

Lhe dei um verdadeiro sorriso, talvez a minha vida para cá não fosse tão má… eu apenas tinha de saber lidar com uma garota mimada.

- Oh a propósito hoje temos uma festa. – Disse Alice

- Uma festa?

- Sim em Luna, sabes como é o fim do ano lectivo e etc e tal… que por acaso a casa Fontanet ganhou… novamente. – Disse Jasper com um sorriso orgulhoso

Eu bem conhecia a fama da casa Fontanet, era uma casa onde tinha a maioria dos alunos de sangue puros… e com isso fazia ser uma casa poderosa.

- Olha por acaso estavas na competição tribruxos? É que a tua escola participou…

- Não, um amigo meu foi escolhido… a vossa escola venceu.

- Sim! A minha irmãzinha ganhou. – Disse Alice com um sorriso orgulhoso

Agora eu estava lembrando-me vagamente de uma garota de cabelos castanhos que vivia rodeadas por rapazes, mas ela estava sempre tão distante que eu nunca cheguei a observa-la de perto.

- E como esta Dumbledore? – Perguntou Jasper

- Conhece-o? – Perguntei confuso

- Claro Edward, ele já esteve na nossa escola… tirando que ele nos convidou para entrar na sua escola, mais preferíamos ficar em Luna… os meus pais frequentaram a tua escola e seria muitas lembranças…

- Oh sinto muito.

- Tudo bem… eu também sinto muito pela tua mãe.

- Obrigado.

BPOV

- Eu vou mata-lo! – Eu gritei com todos os pulmões

- Calma Bella. – Disse May

- Calma?! Queres calma?! O estúpido do Mike me convida para o baile e agora esta doente?! Como eu posso ir ao baile sozinha?! Eu não posso ir May!

- Bem… porque não?

- Porque eu sou a primeira a dançar se lembrar? A vencedora do torneio tribruxo é a primeira a dançar! Eu vou dançar com quem? Com uns dos fantasmas da escola!

- Eu posso lhe empresta o Nick. – Disse ela tentando me acalmar

- Eu não posso ter alguém EMPRESTADO! O que eu vou fazer?! Eu vou parecer aqueles parvas que nunca tem ninguém! Eu sou Isabella Peyrrony! Eu não posso ficar sozinha!

- Bem vamos pensar em algo então…

- Ok… já pensaste?

- Hey não me deste nem um segundo! – Ela disse tentando se defender

- Há!!!!! – Neste momento eu explodir uns dos vasos que tinha no quarto fazendo uma das garotas que ia entrar sair rapidamente

- Uau mais uma assustada.

- Me poupe May. – Me sentei na cama – eu estou arruinada, meu último ano no colégio e estou arruinada.

May pôs as mãos nas minhas costas dando leves batidinhas

- Queres chocolate? – Ela disse com um meio sorriso

- Eu preciso de um par! Consegues me encontrar um par? – Eu lhe supliquei

Ela respirou fundo

- Eu consigo, eu prometo! Podes se arrumar que eu encontro e vai ser o mais lindo! Claro não mais lindo que o meu Nick… mais vai servir.

- Vê lá o que aprontas, ok?

- Confie em mim.

- Eu confio.

Dito isso ela saiu saltitando, céus eu precisava de rezar para ela não me trazer uma aberração!


	5. Is just a party

**Evelyn - **Espero que goste da fic! Eu já terminei ela agora só estou postando aqui… bem nem todos são ricos, alguns são de classe media, é porque tipo deixa-me ver um modo para explicar melhor… bem eu tenho um amigo que sua mãe é empregada domestica e seu pai trabalha numa fabrica e como na Europa e nos EUA temos mais oportunidades, cada um da casa dele tem um portátil, eles tem internet, meu amigo tem um carro novo, eles estão sempre a viajar pela Europa, compreende onde eu quero chegar? É que aqui temos mais oportunidades ao contrario do Brasil (não querendo criticar…) tipo compramos um portátil por 300 euros, vamos para Paris por apenas uns 80 euros… as pessoas conseguem viver bem não importe a classe social e visto do Brasil somos ricos, mas apenas vivemos bem…por isso eu sempre escrevo com meus personagens assim porque esta é a minha realidade a realidade de quem vive fora do Brasil… (Caso não saiba eu sou brasileira, mas sai dai pequenina… por isso eu sei do que eu estou falando.)

**Katryna Greenleaf -** Vai ter algumas cenas engraçadas, tipo eu amo criar personagens mimados acho que dão uma piadinha na fic…

**danda jabur -** Ainda não viste nada Danda, ela ainda vai ficar mais mimada rsrs

**Capitulo 3 - Is just a party**

EPOV

Chegamos a casa que era extremamente magnífica, era uma mansão ao pé do mar que fazia qualquer um ficar de boca aberta.

- É linda não é? – Disse Alice

- Sim…

- Vamos entrar, depois ainda temos de nos arrumar.

- Mas como vamos para Luna? – Perguntei confuso

- Temos uma porta na nossa casa que dá a Luna… além disso sei que o teu pai vai querer falar contigo. – Disse Alice

Meu pai… pois um homem que eu nunca vi… ele era mais pai de Alice e Isabella do que meu…

- Claro.

Entramos na casa onde imediatamente uns empregados vieram buscar as malas, olhei atentamente em tudo a minha volta era esplendoroso. Seguimos calmamente em direcção a uma sala onde tinha diversas fotos de Alice, Jasper, e mais três adolescentes, sendo duas garotas e um rapaz… sendo as duas garotas de cabelos castanhos ficou difícil eu saber quem era a Isabella… mas quando eu olhei mais de perto notei que a de olhos azuis deveria ser a May pois era muito parecida com Jasper. Já a Isabella era mesmo extremamente linda…

- Ela é linda, certo? – Disse Alice com um sorriso

- Sim são todos muito bonitos.

Neste instante eu ouvi um grande barulho de alguém correndo pelas escadas.

- May o que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Jasper – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bella esta em grandes problemas!

- O que aconteceu a Bella? – Perguntou Alice precupada

- O estúpido do par dela para o baile adoeceu e agora ela não tem par!

- Isso não é grave. – Disse Jasper

- Como não seu tolo! – Gritou Alice – ela não pode dançar com o fantasma!

- Foi o que ela disse. – Riu-se May

- Então encontre um rapaz qualquer, afinal quem não quer sair com a Bella?

- Jasper! Não pode ser um rapaz qualquer! É o ultimo ano de Bella e ela vai dançar sozinha… quem pode ser o seu par.

Fiquei um pouco em silencio e notei os olhos de May brilhando em minha direcção

- Olá eu sou a May irmã do Jasper.

- Eu sou Edward.

- Oh és o irmão… mas não biológico…oh!

- O quê? – Perguntou Jasper confuso

- Oh! – Gritou Alice

- O quê? – Eu perguntei confuso

- Edward, tens de ser o par da Bella, por favor. – Disse Alice

- O quê?!

- Sim Edward, tens de ser. És perfeito para ela. – Disse May

- Eu não posso aceitar… ela não vai querer.

- Acredite em mim ela esta mesmo desesperada… não que tu sejas um caso de desespero… és mesmo muito giro… e és mais velho, és perfeito. – Disse May aos saltinhos

- O que é perfeito?

Neste instante o homem que era o meu pai entrou na sala, ele tinha uma boa aparência e olhou para mim curiosamente.

- Edward ser o par da Bella, na festa papá.

- Há pois… já que o Mike esta acamado… pobre Mike.

- Pobre Bella, isso sim tio Alex! – Replicou May – Então o que achas da minha ideia?

- Eu adoro… claro se Edward aceitar. – Disse ao olhar para mim

- É só uma festa mesmo. Eu aceito.

May deu vários pulinhos

- Vou contar a Bella! Até mais família!

Dito isso May saiu rapidamente e eu encarei o meu "pai"

- Vamos preparar as coisas para o baile. – Disse Alice puxando Jasper pelo braço

- Como correu a viagem? – Ele perguntou casualmente

- Bem…

- Hum… Edward, eu sinto muito o que aconteceu a sua mãe. Ela não merecia isso.

- Concordo.

- Olhe Edward, eu sei que eu nunca estive presente na sua vida… mas eu queria começar do zero, será que poderemos tentar?

Respirei profundamente

- Claro porque não,

- Fico feliz, e vais adorar aqui… tenho certeza que vais fazer amizade com Nick, May e Bella. Já que Alice e Jasper ficam mais no mundinho deles.

- Eu também tenho. – Eu disse num triste sorriso

- Vamos eu vou lhe mostrar a casa e depois seguimos para a escola todos juntos.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e seguimos para o pequeno passeio turístico pela casa… o pior de tudo é que eu tinha aceitado ser par da Bella, só espero que ela não me chateasse muito.

BPOV

Eu estava no quarto a observar o crepúsculo que já ia distante quando fui surpreendida por May que entrou pelo dormitório correndo.

- Eu encontrei! – Ela disse animada

- Quem é ele?

- Céus, Bella ele é extremamente lindo.

- Em que ano ele esta?

Ela parou para pensar

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia.

- Maya! Escolheste alguém que nem sabes o ano?!

- Calminha, ele é mais velho… é o teu irmão.

- Eu não tenho irmão. – A corrigir rapidamente

- Ok é o garoto abandonado… Mas que ele é lindo ele é…

- Como ele é? – Perguntei curiosa

- Tem os cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verdes e um corpo de deus grego.

- Eu pensei que não havia ninguém mais bonito que o Nick.

- E não há…mas eu não posso negar que ele nasceu abençoado. – Ela disse rindo

Respirei fundo

- Ok, se o estúpido do Edward aceitou em ser meu par eu estarei mais tranquila.

- Sabe eu acho que poderíamos ser amigos dele, parecia-me simpático.

- Claro por não…

- Estás com ciúmes? – Ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas

- Eu?! Ciúmes?! Claro que não… mas imagine se aparecia um suposto "irmão" na tua vida não ias ficar meio esquisita?

- Bem primeiramente minha mãe tinha de fazer algo além de pensar em conversar com suas amigas e arrumar os cabelos e segundo meu pai teria de se preocupar com outra coisa além do trabalho…

- Mesmo assim…

- Como queiras eu já lhe encontrei um par.

Eu dei um grande sorriso e pulei para lhe dar um grande abraço

- Obrigada por tudo.

- é mesmo um grande obrigada, porque eu sou a única que te aturo. – Ela disse rindo

- Retire o que disse. – Eu disse ameaçando lhe fazer cócegas.

- Há não Bella, eu odeio quando alguém faz cócegas em mim.

- Retirar. – Eu disse enquanto lhe fazia cócegas

Ela começou a rir com uma louca

- Ok, ok eu retiro!

- Óptimo. – Eu disse rindo – Fazemos uma dupla e tanto.

- E como… mas tu e a Alice fazem uma dupla fantástica.

- Sim… porque somos as irmãs Peyrrony, mas nos duas somos as amigas para sempre. – Eu disse rindo

- Para sempre?

- Para todo o sempre. – Eu disse a cruzar os nossos dedos mindinhos.

- Bem agora é melhor começarmos a nos arrumar, a baile não demora a começar. – Disse May ao pular da cama e ficar em pé

O resto da tarde passamos a nos arrumar, eu tinha um belíssimo vestido violeta e May um vestido cor-de-rosa, meu cabelo estava levemente apanhado atrás e o de May apenas ondulado.

- Uau, estamos lindas. – Eu disse olhando-me no espelho

- Nós somos lindas B, esta é a verdade. – Disse May rindo

- Estás certa.

- Vamos? Nick deve estar a nossa espera no salão.

- Vamos, estou ansiosa para conhecer o meu "irmãozinho". – Eu disse sarcasticamente

Descemos para o salão que estava realmente magnífico com as cores da casa Fontanet. Tinha sido mais um ano espectacular, um ano que eu guardaria para sempre na minha memória. Luna representava uma grande parte de mim… ao contrario das outras escolas que só aceitam os alunos a partir dos 10 anos aqui aceitavam desde pequenos porque muitos feiticeiros tinham poderes activos e assim ensinavam a controla-los e além de que no verão estava sempre aberto para quem quisesse ficar aqui e confesso que era muito divertido.

Avistei rapidamente minha família Alice, Jasper, meu pai, o Nick… e um rapaz extremamente atraente… oh meus deus ele é o Edward?! Mexi rapidamente minha mão congelando todos menos May e Alice, afinal Alice era imune aos meus congelamento de tempo e May eu quase nunca fazia isso.

- Porque fizeste isso? – Perguntou May confusa

- Aquele é o Edward?

- Sim, super lindo não? – Disse aos pulinhos – Eu sabia que ias amar!

- Então maninha o que achaste do teu par? – Disse Alice com um sorriso malicioso

- Vai a merda Alice. – Respirei fundo e descongelei o tempo e virei-me para as duas – nem um pio.

- Minha linda Bella, oh querida estas perfeita. – Disse meu pai a abraçar-me

- Obrigada papá.

- E Maya também estas linda.

- Obrigada tio Alex. – May segurou na mão de Nick e me deu um olhar malicioso, sinceramente ela andava a conviver demasiado com Alice.

- Querida quero que conheças Edward meu filho. – Disse meu pai a apontar-me para Edward que estava logo a minha, céus como ele era lindo! Cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verdes cor de esmeralda tal como Alice, o seu traje de gala preto estava espectacular! Eu tenho de lembrar de agradecer a Mike por ter ficado doente. Mas espera um segundo Isabella este é o rapaz que és supostamente odiar, o rapaz que inventou de aparecer e querer tirar o seu reinado.

- Muito prazer Edward. – Eu disse educadamente, afinal eu poderia não gostar dele mais eu era educada.

- Prazer é meu Isabella.

- É apenas Bella. – Corrigi-o rapidamente

- Como queiras… vamos? – Disse ao me dar o braço, pois eu tinha de fazer a entrada com ele…

- Claro. – Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso

Entramos calmamente e fizemos a dança, depois ele sentou-se ao meu lado na mesa e esperamos meu pai falar.

- Bem mais um ano se passou e mais um ano emocionante vamos deixar para trás… mas nunca deixaremos para trás as nossas lembranças dos momentos felizes e sombrios, quero dar aos parabéns a todos pelos maravilhosos resultados deste ano e agradecer a minha filha Isabella por nos dar a honra de termos sido os campeões tribruxos. – Neste instante todo mundo bateu palma e eu realmente tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto – agora vamos começar com as pontuações… em 4º lugar Volkk, em 3º lugar Peace, em 2º lugar Lion e em 1º lugar Fontanet!

Todo mundo bateu palmas e imediatamente as bandeiras da nossa casa apareceu em todos os lados, tinha-mos ganho mais um ano… mas um ano emocionante.

EPOV

A festa foi muito tranquila apesar de achar Bella muito calada comigo ela sempre estava a rir-se com os amigos ou a brincar animadamente.

Pelo que eu fiquei conhecendo a casa Fontanet que o meu antepassado Gabriel Fontanet tinha fundado era a casa apenas dos puros-sangue… e normalmente os puros-sangue conseguiam ser mais maligno que os outros, e por incrível que pareça eu era um puro-sangue e tinha ficado grato para não ir para uma de puros-sangue em Hogwarts acho que não teria me sentido muito a vontade, ao contrario, de Bella…

Já era tarde da noite e todos estavam dormindo, mas eu realmente estava sem sono e decidir andar pela casa, percorri todos os corredores até que cheguei a uma porta que dava para o sótão e decidir entrar ali já que estava aberta.

A sala era realmente muito grande, continha um belíssimo piano no canto, coisas de crianças que eu imediatamente pude notar que eram de Bella e Alice, fotos espalhadas, porções feitas e um livro grosso que chamou-me a atenção. Aproximei-me do livro era um Livro das Sombras eu nunca tinha visto um deste… apenas os grandes feiticeiros continham e pelo visto pertenciam a família Peyrrony a anos.

- O que fazes aqui? – Disse uma voz devidamente irritada

Olhei a minha frente estava Bella de braços cruzados e olhando-me de uma maneira fria, ela usava um pijama azul-bebé e tinha os cabelos presos com um rabo de cavalo… ela era perfeita até quando ia dormir.

- Eu… eu estava sem sono e fui andar… encontrei esta porta por acaso.

- Pois bem Edward, nesta casa temos regras e a única regra que não podes infringir é entrar neste quarto. – Ela veio em minha direcção e tirou os livros – e pegar neste livro.

- Porque? – Perguntei confuso

- Porque eu estou dizendo. – Disse ao guarda o livro em um canto – este quarto pertence a mim e a minha irmã, tal como as coisas que estão aqui…

- És muito mimada alguém já lhe disse?

- Sim. – Disse com um meio sorriso – e porque julgas que eu estou preocupada com o que pensas?

- Como podes ter mudado da festa para agora?

Realmente Bella tinha mudado muito… tinha passado de uma doce e educada garota da festa para uma mimada que me olhava de lado.

- Eu não mudei Edward, eu sou assim. – Ela deu um meio sorriso – se não gostas… bem realmente eu não quero saber. – Ela começou a sair – se eu o voltar a encontrar aqui vais se arrepender e não quero saber se és filho do meu pai ou não.

Dito isso Bella saiu aos saltinhos cantarolando uma canção, realmente eu teria de ter muita paciência para aguentar uma mimada como esta.


	6. Not always as we think

**Capitulo 4 - Not always as we think**

BPOV

Eu tinha acordado cedo como sempre a manhã estava brilhante e quente por isso eu pus apenas um vestido branco fino, sapatinhas e deixei meu cabelo solto.

Sai calmamente do meu quarto e cumprimentei os empregados que passavam pelo corredor até que cheguei a sala de jantar onde estava servido o pequeno-almoço. Nela se encontravam Alice, Jasper e meu pai.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse ao sentar-me

- Bom dia princesa. – Disse meu pai

- Por acaso estavas no sótão ontem? – Perguntou Alice

- Sim…

- O que estavas fazendo no sótão aquela hora da noite? – Perguntou meu pai e neste momento Edward entrou e olhou para mim, evidentemente tinha ouvido esta parte da conversa.

- Bom dia. – Disse ao se sentar.

- Então Bella o que estavas fazendo no sótão? – Perguntou Alice insistente

- Eu estava sem sono e decidir ler o nosso livro… apenas isso. – Peguei um pedaço de pão e olhei para Jasper – Maya ainda esta dormindo?

- Sim… ela e o Nick chegaram tarde da casa dele. – Disse ao morder os lábios para não dizer algo mal.

Eu lhe dei um leve sorriso

- Bem vou acorda-la esta um bom dia, vou chamar o Nick e alguns amigos que estão de ferias e vamos jogar quadribol.

- Oh eu quero. – Disse Jasper animado

- Ok fazemos assim… equipa azul contra a vermelha. – Dei um leve sorriso para Jasper e olhei para o meu pai que tinha um olhar que eu sabia o que ele queria que eu fizesse – E Edward queres vim?

- Claro.

- Bem vou acordar a dorminhoca, se eu deixar por conta dela ela só acorda lá pelas 13:00 horas.

Sai saltitando até o quarto de May que por algum milagre ela estava acordada.

- Olá dorminhoca. – Eu disse ao pular na cama dela

- Olá chatinha. Estas feliz demais para o meu gosto, o que se passa?

- Nada, apenas que estávamos de ferias!

Ela deu um meio sorriso e foi trocar de roupa pôs um short e uma blusa azul que fazia seus olhos azuis destacar.

- Estou pronta para as tuas loucuras irmãzinha. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso

Seguimos as duas directamente para Luna porque apesar das aulas terem acabados vivíamos a vida lá afinal havia muitos amigos nossos que ficavam lá e muitas crianças feiticeiras que também viviam por lá enquanto os pais iam trabalhar no mundo "real".

Combinamos de encontrar com nossos outros amigos para depois do almoço por isso teríamos bastante tempo e enquanto Maya e Nicholas iam ficar um pouco junto eu decidi ir ao infantário que eu sentia-me verdadeiramente bem ali.

- Tia Bella. – Gritaram as criancinhas quando viram-me

- Olá pequenos.

- Olá Bella. – Disse Julie uma das professoras

- Olá professora Julie, importa-se que eu fique aqui?

- Oh não querida, eles já estão na hora da pausa mesmo… será que a menina poderia vigia-los durante uns 5 minutos para eu poder tratar de um assunto da próxima aula?

- Claro. – Eu disse animadamente

Dito isso a professora Julie saiu deixando-me sozinha com as crianças.

- Tia Bella conta-nos uma história.

- Oh uma historia, claro… deixa-me pensar…

EPOV

Eu já tinha conhecido o colégio todo e pelo visto meu pai tentava ao máximo agradar-me, agora ele tinha de ir ao ministério da magia da Australia tratar de uns assuntos e então comecei a andar lentamente até que encontrei uma sala ricamente decorada como se estivéssemos num espaço e Bella estava sentada no chão cheia de crianças a sua volta, num canto da outra porta tinha uma empregada que estava escondida parada a observar tudo o que Bella dizia e eu pude notar que Bella tinha reparado e por isso tinha elevado a sua voz:

- As sereias nadavam docemente naquela água verde e clara como o cristal, levando atrás de si uma rede de pesca tecida com pérolas. A princesa estava sentada sobre o rochedo todo branco e olhava para elas.

Era a história maravilhosa de uma princesa amada por um tritão e que fora viver com ele nas deslumbrantes cavernas submarinas.

- Está garota está a ouvir a historia… - Disse uma das garotas mais velhas que tinha aparecido logo atrás da pobre criadita que saiu correndo.

- Eu bem sabia que ela estava ouvir. Mas o que mal havia nisso Lauren?

Lauren levantou a cabeça com uma impertinência elegante, e replicou:

- Não sei se a tua mãe gastaria de te ver contar histórias às criadas. A minha, sei eu, com certeza, que não gostava.

- A minha mãe! – Exclamou Bella com um olhar estranho – Estou certa de que isso lhe seria indiferente. Ela sabe, tão bem como eu, que as histórias são para ser contada a toda gente.

- Eu julgava. – Continuou Lauren, num tom severo – que a tua mãe tinha morrido.

- Então tu pensas que, pelo facto de ter morrido, ela já não se preocupa comigo? – Respondeu secamente Bella, que sabia dar à sua voz um tom grave quando queria

- A mamã da Bella sabe tudo – murmurou uma pequena menina que estava sentada ao pé da Bella – e a minha também. Não falo de Bella, que é a minha mama no colégio, mas da outra… lá, onde ela está, há caminhos reluzentes e campos de lírios, que toda a gente pode colher.

- Sim, senhora! É muito bonito – exclamou Lauren, escandalizada – Tu também inventas histórias acerca do Paraíso?!

- Como sabes tu que as minhas histórias não podem ser verdadeiras? – Perguntou, Bella – O que posso eu te posso afirmar – continuou ela, com uma veemência que não tinha nada de angelical – é que tu nunca o conseguirás saber, se não te tornares mais caridosa do que és agora. - Ao dizer isto, uma mulher entrou na sala que deu logo para perceber que era a professora – Vem comigo, Nessie. – Disse para a pequena que lhe chamava de mamã

Olhei atentamente para a cena e fiquei admirado como ela conseguia ser tão boa com certas pessoas e com outras nem por isso… talvez se eu a conquistasse eu poderia ter uma boa amiga.

Agora tinha chegado a hora do jogo e eu tinha acabado de arrumar-me e encontrei todos lá os únicos que eu conhecia era o Nick, Jasper, Maya, Alice e Bella mas logo que entrei em campo eles apresentaram-me os outros.

- Bem antes de começar a partida eu vou fazer uma breve explicação porque temos dois novos jogadores o Liam e a Louise que jogam pela primeira vez. – Disse Nick apontando para um rapaz de aproximadamente uns 11 anos. – Vamos começar pelo campo, o campo onde o jogo ocorre tem formato oval, com 152 metros de comprimento por 55 de largura e uma área circular de aproximadamente 60 centímetros de diâmetro ao centro, de onde as bolas são lançadas. O campo ainda possui, de cada lado, duas "pequenas áreas" onde se encontram três balizas ou aros, cada uma com 15 metros de altura, em frente às quais se posiciona o guarda-redes (goleiro) para defendê-las da goles lançada pelos artilheiros da outra equipa (time).

- O Quadribol possui três diferentes tipos de bolas: uma quaffle, dois bludgers e uma snitch dourada. – Disse Bella – A quaffle é usada pelos artilheiros para marcar gols em um dos três arcos. Cada gol corresponde a dez pontos. A snitch como o nome indica, é uma bola dourada. É minúscula e se move aleatoriamente pelo estádio com suas pequenas asas extremamente velozes. O snitch costuma decidir jogos, pois o seu apanhamento delimita o fim de uma partida. Cada equipa possui um apanhador que tem de ficar sobrevoando o campo até encontrá-lo. A equipa que o captura ganha 150 pontos.

- Os jogadores – Disse Jasper – Há sete jogadores e eles ocupam quatro posições dentro do jogo: três artilheiros (chasers), dois batedores (beaters), um apanhador (seeker) e um guarda-redes (keeper). A função do seeker é capturar a Snitch Dourada. Em cada equipa de Quadribol existe um seeker; se este for atingido por um bludgers, não pode ser substituído. Os chaser são os únicos, além do guarda-redes, autorizados a manter a posse da quaffle; sua função é marcar gols. Cada equipa possui três chaser. São sujeitos aos ataques dos bludgers, por isso devem ter grande habilidade para se esquivar deles. Há dois beater em cada equipa, equipados com um taco cada. O seu objectivo é afastar com bastonadas os bludgers dos jogadores da sua equipa e colocá-los na rota dos adversários, eles protegem os seeker. E por último mas não menos importante o keeper é o jogador de Quadribol encarregado de defender os três aros, evitando que os chasers, de posse da quaffle, marquem gols.

- Bem tudo compreendido? – Perguntou Alice aos novos jogadores

- Sim.

E assim foi dividido as equipas, na equipa vermelha encontravam-se Bella como seeker, May, Jasper e Nick como chasers, Alice e Eric como beaters e James como keeper, na minha equipa a azul encontravam-se eu como seeker, Liam, Louise e Quil como chasers, Emmett e Sam como beaters e Embry como keeper.

Quando Bella se posicionou na sua vassoura eu pude admirar bem a sua "simples" vassoura que de simples nada tinha, era uma a Firebolt que é considerada a vassoura mais rápida do mundo; esta vassoura é fabricada com tecnologia de ponta, a Firebolt possui um cabo de freixo, superfino e aerodinâmico, acabamento com resistência de diamante e número de registo entalhado na madeira. As cerdas da cauda, em lascas de betula seleccionada à mão, foram afiladas até atingirem a perfeição aerodinâmica, dotando a Firebolt de equilíbrio insuperável e precisão absoluta. A Firebolt atinge 240km/h em dez segundos e possui um freio de acção inquebrável e sem contar que existem poucos proprietários no mundo por ser uma vassoura tão exclusiva, mas claro Isabella Peyrrony pelo visto tinham sempre tudo o que queria.

Alice, Jasper e Maya possuíam uma Nimbus 2009 ela é muito cara e apenas as equipas de quadribol tem bastante dinheiro para comprá-las, e Nick também possuía uma Firebolt devido que ele pertencia a liga Australiana de quadribol. Enquanto eu possuíam ainda uma Nimbus 2008…

O jogo tinha sido emocionante onde como eu esperava a equipa vermelha ganhou, eles eram realmente muito bons e Bella tinha uma velocidade impressionante. Eles fizeram vários movimentos que demonstrou ser uma equipa que se conhecia muito bem, Nick e Jasper fizeram a manobra de Ploy **(é uma manobra realizada por dois chasers para diminuir as defesas adversárias, colocando um ou mais chasers fora da jogada por alguns instantes, ela consiste na penetração do chasers com a quaffle na defesa adversária então ele sobe no intento de atrair um ou mais adversários a segui-lo então ele larga ou atira a quaffle para um chasers voando mais baixo, que vai ter um chasers a menos para se preocupar por um tempo.)** contra o Quil que logo saiu do jogo, May fez o mergulho de D'Orazio **(Movimento de roubada de bola onde o chasers salta para frente saindo da vassoura, dá dois mortais a frente e da uma pancada, com as pernas esticados e juntas, na quaffle que está nas mãos do adversário, pegando-a em baixo)**, Alice fez um Bludger Backbeat **(Uma jogada em que o bludger gira o bastão e rebate o bludgers para trás em vez de para a frente. É difícil executá-la com precisão, mas a manobra é excelente para confundir os adversários.) **e para completar Bella executou o Wronski Feint **(È o movimento mais perigoso, e consequentemente, um dos mais famosos do quadribol. O seeker dispara em direcção ao solo fingindo ter avistado a snitch dourada lá em baixo, mas se recupera do mergulho antes de atingir o campo. O movimento visa a obrigar o seeker adversário a imitá-lo e colidir com o chão.)** que eu quase cai no chão onde ela deu um sorriso malicioso para mim quando notou que eu tinha caído na sua armadilha.

E assim terminou uma tarde animada com Bella apanhando a snitch dourada e fazendo a sua equipa ganhar.

BPOV

Confesso que tinha me divertido muito a tarde e achei engraçado quando Edward quase caiu no chão, céus a cara de irritado dele foi perfeita!

Agora estava eu aqui no sótão tentando fazer a minha blusa preferida voltar ao normal já que tinha encolhido por uma estúpida máquina de lavar!

Pus minha blusa ao lado do meu pequeno caldeirão, acendi algumas velas e comecei a ler um pequeno feitiço que eu tinha feito.

- Perda pessoal, não deve me atingir. Recupere este suéter e faça-o se reconstruir. – Peguei o papel com o feitiço pus um pouco de fogo e joguei no meu pequeno caldeirão e logo depois minha suéter tinha voltado ao normal. – Estou ansiosa para usar isso!

- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

Virei-me rapidamente para trás e dei de cara com o meu pai

- Hey papá.

- O que eu disse de feitiços sobre proveitos próprios?

- " Não fazer feitiços para proveitos próprios."

- E o que estas fazendo?

- Eu estou recuperando a minha suéter que a maldita máquina encolheu! Sabes eu não encontro uma como ela em lugar nenhum. – Eu disse fazendo olhinhos

Ele deu um meio sorriso que eu pude logo reparar a semelhança dele com Edward… céus como eram parecidos!

- Ok agora vamos jantar, estamos a sua espera. – Ele pôs os braços a volta da minha cintura – e conte-me como foi o jogo?

- Eu ganhei! – Eu disse animadamente

- Esta é minha menina.

Lhe dei um verdadeiro sorriso, sim eu era a sua menina, a única que ele poderia bajular e Edward nunca tiraria meu pai de mim.


	7. I hate it, but

**Capitulo 5 – I hate it, but ...**

EPOV

Os dias tinham se passado rapidamente e confesso que estava gostando da aproximação que eu tinha com o meu pai apesar de eu sentir muita falta da minha mãe, enquanto íamos nos conhecendo mais ele sempre contava-me histórias sobre a minha mãe e sobre a minha família paterna que eu não conhecia, e também pude perceber que era só Bella estalar os dedinhos que meu pai estava sempre ao seu lado! E além de que ele andava sempre a comprar coisas para ela, Alice e May… mas a sua prioridade era sempre Bella…

Agora estávamos aqui no meio da noite em uma das vielas de Sydney onde eu e Jasper observávamos enquanto Bella e Alice iriam matar um demónio.

- Ok, vamos lá derrotar este demónio. – Disse Bella ao prender o cabelo

- Algo chegou antes de nós. – Disse Jasper enquanto observávamos algo que nem sabíamos explicar o que era – o que ele esta fazendo?

- Parece que esta comendo o demónio… - Eu disse observando aquela cena horrível

- Ou estocando-o. – Disse Alice

Dito isso o demónio morto desapareceu como pó e o outro que estava comendo se levantou

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Bella

- Eu não sei. – Disse Jasper – E não quero saber, vamos sair daqui agora.

Viramos para sair mais era tarde demais pois o demónio tinha nos visto, e realmente ele era demasiado feio! Ele tinha uma cara de cobra… e alguns aspectos de réptil mais ele andava como os humanos… quando ele nos viu ele correu o mais rápido possível lançando Alice e Jasper para um canto e eu e Bella escapamos imune mais ele já estava vindo em nossa direcção e Bella tentou explodi-lo mais apenas explodia um pouco não o suficiente para destrui-lo.

- Isso não é bom, não é nada bom. – Dizia enquanto explodia-o

Eu vi que este demónio estava vindo em direcção a Bella e eu não poderia permitir que algo acontecesse, peguei a minha varinha e olhei para o cabo de electricidade.

- Accio cabo de electricidade.

Dito isso o cabo de electricidade atravessou o demónio fazendo ele morrer electrocutado.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Alice a Bella

- Super. – Disse Bella a olhar incrédula para a cena e depois para mim

Neste instante começamos a ouvir pequenos barulhos e seguimos em direcção a um monte de panos que estava no chão. Bella abaixou-se e se deparou com um bebé humano muito fofo, quer dizer pensávamos que era humano até que ele deixou a sua língua de cobra sair.

- Que gracinha. – Disse Jasper sarcasticamente

E como era óbvio não poderíamos deixar esta criança mesmo sendo metade demónio sozinho e trouxemos para casa onde Bella, Alice e May organizaram tudo de bebés para ele, ou melhor, ela!

Agora esta criaturinha estava num chiqueirinho deitada brincando com uns bonecos de bebés enquanto estávamos todos na sala a conversar.

- Eu não acredito que matamos a mãe dela. – Disse Alice

- Mas não sabíamos que era a mãe dela. – Disse Bella - Além, disso a mamã tentou nos matar.

- Mas mesmo assim é uma gracinha. – Disse May observando a criança

E realmente era mesmo muito fofa, só que tínhamos que lembrar que ela era metade demónio!

- Uma fofura. – Disse Alice

- Menos quando faz aquela coisa esquisita com a língua. – Disse Bella

- Porque parece tão humana? – Perguntou Jasper

- Não sei, mas não aparecerá por muito tempo. – Eu disse – Ela não tem opção, é genética.

- Não, acho que não. – Disse Bella – Certo, posso ser tendenciosa, porque fui adoptada… mas há algo entre criar contra procriar, para prever como uma criança será. O clássico argumento do ambiente versus biologia.

- Não é uma criança, é um demónio. – Eu lhe disse firmemente, fazendo ela olhar para mim irritada

- Ok Jasper, porque não vais até lá e vês se consegues sentir algo? – Sugeriu May

- Ok. - Jasper se levantou da cadeira e ficou ao pé do bebé e depois olhou para nós – nada, nem bom e nem mau.

- Exactamente o que eu digo. Argila a ser moldada.

- É, não sei, não. – Disse Nick

- Mas a pergunta ainda é: o que vamos fazer com ela? – Perguntou May

- Bem porque não vamos descobrir o que ela é primeiramente? – Eu sugerir

- Ok. – Alice fechou os olhos e neste instante o tal livro que Bella tinha me impedido de ver estava no seu colo – vou pesquisar… deixa-me ver… há achei! Angeko demónios perversos com forças sobrenaturais e garras venenosas. Angeko comunicam-se por gritos agudos… e tendem a viajar em bandos.

- Interessante… bem proponho despacharmos o pestinha, antes que o bando venha a procura dele. – Disse Nick

- Está bem. o que sugere? Chamamos a assistência social? – Disse Bella com um meio sorriso

- Não, sugiro que o derrotes.

- Nick, eu não vou fazer isso. É apenas um bebé.

- Bella tens de parar de vê-la como um bebé e sim como uma máquina mortífera insaciável. Porque é o que ela é. – Eu disse

- Eu sei. – Ela disse num suspiro cansando e se levantou – Há algo que não se encaixa nesta história. - Eu levantei-me e observei a criança que quando eu cheguei perto começou a chorar – Edward afaste-se dela.

- Porque? – Eu perguntei confuso

- Por isso. – May apontou a um demónio que apareceu atrás de mim lançando-me para longe e indo em direcção a bebé

- Hey fiques longe dela. – Disse Bella indo em direcção a ele tentando explodi-lo até que o demónio apareceu atrás de Bella e a segurou por trás e desapareceu com ela

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui?! Onde está a minha irmã? – Disse Alice quando se recuperou do choque

- Olha vocês repararam que aquilo não era um Angeko? – Disse Jasper – era mais animalesco…

- Bem uma coisa eu tenho a certeza este demónio que levou a minha irmã vai pagar muito caro.

BPOV

Acordei sentada no chão com as mãos atadas, eu estava num quarto muito abandonado que eu mais diria que estávamos em uma casa abandonada em algures da cidade… ouvi pequenos passos e endireitei-me no chão.

- Olá? Que esta ai?

- Eu quero a criança. – Disse a voz

- Quem és tu?

- Eu quero a criança! – Disse numa voz ainda mais firme

- É. Eu ouvi a primeira vez. Ouça, se quer me assustar… não vai adiantar, porque eu já vi coisas piores.

- Duvido. Não quero feri-la… mas eu o farei, se não fizer o que eu peço.

Por mais que ele tivesse uma voz grave eu sentia alguma humanidade na sua voz… afinal qualquer demónio que pusesse as mãos em mim desejavam-me morta, outros me fariam como moedas de trocas.

- Quem quer enganar? Tu precisas de mim. – Eu o lembrei – Se não, eu já estaria morta.

- Não caçoe de mim!

Dito isso ele apareceu e eu confesso que se eu estivesse em pé eu cairia de tanto susto, ele era realmente horrível.

- Ok, calma, calma. Desculpe. Tu não és um Angeko, és? Então, porque queres a criança afinal? – Perguntei tentando sonda-lo

- Não é da sua conta.

- Bem, é se quiser a minha ajuda. – Eu o lembrei – Não vou dá-la de comida para ti.

- Não é por isso que eu a quero. E como conseguiu tira-la da mãe?

Eu tentava conduzi-lo a uma conversa enquanto eu tentava libertar meus pulsos da corda.

- Nós a derrotamos.

Ele pareceu-me ligeiramente preocupado

- Não fazem ideia do que fizeram…

- Tiramos um bebé de um demónio… e não vou entrega-la a outro.

- Então, vais morrer!

- Uma ova que vou. – Dito isso libertei-me das cordas e explodi perto do demónio que dava-me tempo para fugir, corri rapidamente mais antes de chegar a porta fui lançada para longe… céus ele tinha protecção contra saída?! Corri e escondi-me em uns dos quartos quando reparei que num canto havia várias coisas de bebé, mas porque diabos um demónio teria isso? E nos meios das coisas tinha uma foto de um homem que confesso ser extremamente sexy… espera um segundo e rebobina a fita…

- Ultima chance, ajuda-me a conseguir a criança ou morra. – Disse ao me encostar a uma parede

- O que fazes com isso? – Perguntei ao mostrar um brinquedo de bebé

Dito isso ele lançou-me para longe que fez-me cair em cima da cama

- Qual é o teu problema? Queres morrer?! Fui longe demais, passei por muitas coisas para perde-la agora. Não me faça mata-la!

- Porque não o faz? O que estás esperando? – Desafiei-o – Acabe com isso.

Ele olhou-me com um pouco de ódio

- Posso fazer coisa pior do que mata-la. Posso mantê-la aqui, nunca mais verás a tua família. Pense. – Dito isso ele desapareceu deixando-me sozinha naquele quarto sombrio

EPOV

Encontrávamos todos agora no sótão onde Alice e May estavam fazendo as porções.

- Não sei o que mais acrescentar. – Disse May ao por um pouco de pó de língua de dragão. – É a porção mais poderosa que já fizemos.

- Concordo. – Disse Alice – Acho que está na hora de acordar o bebé.

Alice aproximou-se do bebé e mexeu nela um pouco que começou a chorar e neste instante quatro Angeko apareceram

- Ok eu não contava com tantos. – Disse May

- Vamos a isso.

Começamos a lutar com os demónios e conseguimos eliminar dois mais os outros dois nos lançaram para um lado e as varinhas para o outro… ou melhor a única que não precisava da varinha era Alice.

Os dois Angeko vieram em nossa direcção mais de repente apareceu aquele demónio que havia levado Bella e os matou deixando-nos impressionados, só que a sua mudança foi quando ele correu para pegar a criança.

- Alice o frasco. – Disse Jasper

Alice levitou o frasco até ela onde lançou na corcunda do demónio que gemeu de dor e desapareceu com o bebé.

- Lá se foi o nosso trunfo. – Disse Nick

BPOV

Desde que aquele demónio tinha saído eu estava gastando todas as minhas energias tentando explodir a protecção que ele pôs a volta da casa para eu não poder sair, oh céus e se ele trancasse-me mesmo aqui para sempre?! Tentei uma última vez e finalmente consegui, abrir a porta e espantei-me com o que eu vi… era um bairro familiar, mais que diabos?!

Ouvi um barulho dentro da casa e entrei onde encontrei o demónio sentado na cama com a bebé deitada na cama.

- Tu estás bem. – Disse ele suavemente para a criança – Esta tudo bem… estás em casa.

Eu observei atentamente aquela cena… ele não queria fazer mal a criança e sim cuidar dela… o que ele era?!

Respirei fundo e decidi lhe ajudar com o ferimento que ele tinha… algo dizia-me que este demónio não era exactamente um demónio.

- Deixe-me ajuda-lo.

Ele olhou-me desconfiado e aceitou, peguei um kit de primeiros socorros que ele havia-me apontado e sentei-me atrás dele, comecei a tentar limpar a ferida mais ele ficava sempre se movimentando.

- Pare se movimentar tanto, só esta dificultando.

- Deixe-me em paz. – Ele reclamava

- Para que? Para que possas morrer? – Ele olhou rapidamente e eu lhe dei um meio sorriso – Hey, a opção é tua. Só digo que, se estancarmos a hemorragia…

- Está bem, mas depressa.

- De nada. – Eu disse sarcasticamente – Quem fez isso contigo?

- A tua família.

- Desculpe. Na verdade, se elas usaram a porção que imagino, tens sorte em estares vivo. Deverias ter explodido. – Expliquei-o enquanto limpava a ferida.

- Como sabes?

- Bem, porque fui eu que a fiz… - Pus mais um pouco de remédio que ele gemeu de dor – Ah, qual é? Mostre a tua coragem. Que tipo de demónio és?

- Não sou um demónio.

Olhei com mais interesse

- Então o que és? – Ele ficou em silêncio e eu respirei fundo – eu vi uma foto de um homem no quarto. – Ele evitou olhar-me – Qual é? Eu já conheci muitos demónios, e, em geral eles não moram em bairros que saíram de revistas de decorações.

- É por isso que estas me ajudando? Pensa que isto é algum tipo de maldição terrível, ou algo assim?

- É praticamente. – Eu confessei

Ele se levantou rapidamente me fazendo quase cair para trás

- Então vás embora imediatamente eu não preciso da tua piedade. Não foi isso que me aconteceu e não é isso que eu sou. – Ele parou um pouco – Não mais pelo menos. Deixe-nos, vá.

- "Nós"? Quer dizer, tu e tua filha? – Ele olhou-me e eu levantei-me e fui em sua direcção eu tinha de saber o que tinha acontecido com esta família – o que aconteceu?

- Angeko acasalam com humanos para criar híbridos… para poderem se misturar, ocultos em plena vista. Após a concepção, matam seus parceiros, mais eu escapei. Desde então eu só pensava em salvar a minha filha… para ela não ser criado por eles. A única chance que eu tinha era transformando-me nisso. Para me tornar poderoso.

- Mas como? – Perguntei confusa

- Comecei a misturar porções… usando tudo o que conseguia roubar deles. Não sabia o que fazia, mas não me importava. Só importava arranjar um jeito de lutar contra eles. Para acha-la. – Ele olhou um pouco distante – Não importava o que acontecesse comigo, eu só queria a minha filha.

- Sabe que eles tentaram reavê-la, certo?

- Sei.

- Então, vamos cuidar de ti, para lutarmos juntos contra eles.

Ele olhou-me incrédulo, eu sei que eu poderia ser as vezes mimada mais eu sabia ver uma pessoa que precisava da minha ajuda e tenho a certeza se meu pai estivesse aqui me aconselharia a fazer isso… era apenas um pai querendo a sua filha.

EPOV

A noite foi agitada, Bella apareceu com aquele demónio cujo ela dizia que era amigo e ajudamos a matar todos os Angeko, agora tinha amanhecido e o tal demónio tinha se voltado a ser humano graças a uma porção que meu pai ajudou a fazer com Alice.

Estávamos todos na sala e Alice e Bella apareceram com várias coisas de bebé.

- Aqui está algumas roupas e um carrinho. – Disse Alice

- Não se importam mesmo? – Ele perguntou

- Não, absolutamente. – Disse Bella – Eram nossas e não vejo nenhuma de nós termos bebés por enquanto… aproveite.

- Obrigado. Por tudo, só… queria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer. – Ele disse olhando para Bella, e eu pude reparar que os dois passaram a manha trocando olhares e brincando com Helena que era como Joe o ex-demónio se chamava.

- Se precisar que eu neutralize os seus poderes… - Disse Alice mencionando sobre os poderes de Helena

- Não, obrigado. É muita gentileza, mas não é necessário.

- Ela é uma boa menina, cabe a mim garantir que continue assim.

- Neste caso esta em boas mãos. – Disse Bella lhe lançando um meio sorriso

Espere um segundo, ela estava a se fazer a um homem mais velho do que ela? Que quase a matou e que tem uma filha?! Os dois trocaram um leve abraço e Bella beijou a bochecha de Helena.

- Bem, cuide-se. – Ela disse

- Tu também.

- Até breve Helena! – Disse May animadamente

Dito isso Joe e Helena saíram da casa e eu pude sentir um sorriso triste de Bella quando isso aconteceu

- Era impressão minha ou estavas a dar em cima do Joe? – Perguntou Nick com um sorriso

- Eu?! Claro que não… mas ele era super giro. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Dito isso Bella saiu rapidamente da sala cantarolando a mesma canção de quando tínhamos nos encontrado no sótão e eu decidi segui-la, Bella desceu rapidamente as escadas da zona sul da casa e foi em direcção a praia, parou e olhou para mim.

- Perdeste algo? – Ela perguntou irritada

- Porque estavas a dar em cima do Joe?

- O que é que tens a ver com isso? Ele é giro…

- Ele tem uma filha!

- E? – Ela perguntou impaciente

Aproximei-me dela e segurei-a pelos braços

- Não deverias procurar alguém mais da tua idade?

- Conheces alguém? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso

Eu olhei nos seus o lábios vermelhos… eu não poderia resistir e lhe beijei, lhe beijei como eu nunca tinha beijado alguém em toda a minha vida. Bella passou as mãos a volta do meu cabelo e eu a segurei mais na cintura.

- O que estas fazendo?! – Ela perguntou incrédula quando terminamos de beijarmos.

- Eu lhe pediria desculpa, mais também quiseste. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso

- Argh! Eu lhe odeio Edward Fontanet e nunca ouses em beijar-me novamente! – Disse ao olhar rapidamente para mim

- Eu é que não vou perder o meu tempo com uma criança mimada. – Eu repliquei

- Eu não sou mimada!

- Não imaginas…

Dito isso ela saiu rapidamente dali deixando-me atrás, mais que diabos eu tinha feitos?! Porque eu fui inventar de beijar esta mimada?! Céus eu só podia estar louco…


	8. Life is a dragon

Meus amores eu adoraria responder os vossos comentários mais estou atarefada! Por isso vim só postar ok?

Respondendo só por alto… eu nasci no Brasil, mas sai dai pequenina por isso aprendi a escrever com o português de Portugal ok?

E sim os dois estão a se apaixonar, vc´s verão neste cap uma lemon!

Capitulo 6 - Life is a dragon

BPOV

Sabe quando odiamos alguém ao ponto de nem raciocinarmos direito? Pois era o que eu sentia no momento… já tinha-se passado duas semanas desde que o Edward beijou-me, sim ele beijou-me porque eu não queria nada daquilo…

Respirei fundo e sentei-me ao pé da varanda do meu quarto que tinha a vista para a praia onde Edward estava apreciando um dia de praia com Jasper e Nick, estas duas semanas ele tinha ficado muito íntimo deles… e do meu pai também… respirei fundo e observei ele só de short… oh meus deuses! Que vista!

"_Eu é que não vou perder o meu tempo com uma criança mimada" _

Esta frase tinha ficado na minha mente estas duas semanas… eu não era mimada… sou um pouco rebelde, mas não mimada… ou será que sou?

Eu quero ser rebelde no meu próprio caminho, uma rebelde, que não hesita em dar-lhe uma mão quando necessário, ou enviar sinais fumaça quando alguém está em apuros. Mas eu estava errada, eu quero tornar-me alguém não apenas que as pessoas me vêm, eu quero me fazer ouvir e não só ouvir-me se eu tenho que gritar para ficar calada. Talvez se for possível, à minha maneira, só no meu próprio caminho eu poderia provar a Edward que eu não era uma garota mimada…

- Bella queres ir jogar na praia? – Perguntou Alice entrando no quarto

- Claro por que não.

Observei novamente Edward e sai lentamente pela casa… Como eu posso reagir? Como eu vou conseguir? não importa o que acontece depois. Em seguida, vai ser outro dia, um outro lugar, outra vez. Talvez mais tarde percebo que existe outras formas de reagir, hoje realmente não sei…

Chegamos a praia e fizemos duas equipas a qual a de Edward ganhou.

- Então Bella o que se passa? Nunca perdes. – Reclamou Nick

- Nick, deixa a Bella em paz. – Ralhou May – Vamos conversar?

- Claro.

Seguimos para uma zona mais calma da praia e sentamos as duas

- Então o que se passa contigo?

- Porque perguntas?

- Bella eu te conheço desde pequena, estás estranha há exactamente duas semana.

Olhei rapidamente para uma gaivota que voava e depois encarei a Maya, era mesmo difícil lhe enganar…

- Quando Joe foi embora e Edward seguiu-me… nos dois falamos.

- Sim…

- E ele beijou-me.

- Ow e não contaste-me?! Queres morrer!

- Maya! Calminha ok? – Eu disse falando mais baixo

- Ok… agora continua…

- Então brigamos e desde este dia mal falamos…

- E?

- E o quê? – Perguntei confusa

- Pensei que fosse dizer algo mais… posso lhe dizer algo?

- Claro, sempre.

- Eu acho que deverias respirar fundo desta vez e não sair por ai lançando feitiços no pobre do rapaz. – Eu ia dizer algo mais ela falou logo – Eu te conheço dona Bella, sei que és capaz disso.

- Ok. – Eu disse fazendo um ar insatisfeito.

- Queres ouvir a filosofia do dia? – Ela perguntou com um meio sorriso

- Para quê? Eu nunca compreendo as tuas filosofias.

- Confie em mim, vais compreender mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Ok diz.

- Até ontem tocaste o céu com as mãos e hoje vais chorar lágrimas de dor e decepções. Mas, no final de tudo o que tu percebes é que vale bem abrir os olhos, vendo as mentiras, sem qualquer disfarce. Dói muito, é verdade, mas também é verdade que nós podemos desfazer uma confusão e caminhes para um caminho escuro e mais uma vez vais ver que este está cheio de luz. – Disse ela calmamente

Lhe dei um sorriso e eu já sabia o que eu tinha de fazer, apesar das suas filosofias ser as vezes complicadas confesso que esta eu não tive problemas.

- Obrigada.

- Sem problemas, afinal é para isso que serve as amigas. Vamos, agora temos de nos divertir. – Disse ao se levantar e puxar-me pela mão

Corri com ela rindo e olhei rapidamente para Edward que tinha um meio sorriso no rosto para mim… céus, inspira, respira, inspira e respira.

EPOV

Confesso que desde o nosso primeiro beijo eu não deixei de pensar nela… todas as noites eu sonhava com Bella, ela tão linda e inocente fazendo meus sonhos cada vez mais eróticos… mas eu tinha compreendido a sua mensagem, ela não queria ficar comigo.

- Posso falar contigo? – Disse Bella ao se aproximar de mim

- Claro.

Saímos de perto dos outros e apercebi os olhos atentos de May para nós e ela tinha um sorriso misterioso no rosto, chegamos a uma parte mais distante da praia onde nem nós podíamos vê-los e nem eles poderiam nos ver.

- Eu queria lhe pedir desculpa. – Disse ela de repente e pela forma como ela falava eu pude notar que ela nunca tinha chegado a pedir desculpas para ninguém

- Pelo que? – Eu disse fingindo não saber

- Tu sabes o porque… por eu ter infernizado a tua vida desde que chegou… já que pertences a família, mas vale tentarmos nos dar melhores.

- Isso é só porque pertencemos a mesma família? - Ela não disse nada e encarou o chão, eu aproximei-me mais dela e segurei o seu rosto fazendo ela encarar meus olhos – Sabes Bella, eu já vi todas as tuas personalidades ao longo dos dias de conviveu… eu lhe compreendo.

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntou confusa

- Tu és carinhosa, fiel e amiga para a sua família e seus verdadeiros amigos, tu és capaz de dar a sua vida a troca da vida de um inocente… mas tem horas que ficas arrogante e convencida, e nestas horas é como se tivesses afastando certas pessoas, para elas não lhe magoarem… mas claro o cargo de ser uma Peyrrony é muito elevado. – Parei um pouco e lhe dei um meio sorriso – Ser uma Payrrony significa estar sempre atenta aos inimigos, mas não precisas manter esta mascara para mim… eu não sou teu inimigo.

- Eu não sou assim. – Disse ela incrédula

- É o que pensas… mas és sim.

Ela respirou fundo

- Talvez… então somos amigos? – Ela perguntou esperançosa

Eu queria poder lhe dizer _"eu quero ser mais do que isso_" mas eu contive-me com um sorriso

- Claro, amigos.

- Óptimo, fico feliz que esteja tudo resolvido. Bem eu vou indo, tenho de ir a Luna, até mais tarde.

- Até.

Dito isso Bella partiu, e eu ainda estava com minha língua presa querendo lhe dizer que poderíamos ser mais do que amigos…mas para quê complicar, afinal se algo corresse mal, meu pai iria ficar ao lado de Bella e não do meu…

BPOV

Eu queria lhe dizer para sermos mais do que amigos, mas e se ele não quisesse? Bem eu já tinha lhe pedido desculpa… melhor sermos amigos do que vivermos como estranhos, apesar da minha casa ser enorme não dava para evitar olhar para Edward quando ele passava… ele simplesmente me fazia ficar sem ar.

Entrei na porta em direcção a Luna e fui andar um pouco por ali, decidi imediatamente ir a floresta proibida… como eu conhecia aquilo com a palma da minha mão eu fui em direcção ao lado.

Sentei-me ali e senti o meu coração a mil, sinto cheiro de coisa nova. Está na hora de deixar o sol entrar, renovar ideias, dar adeus ao passado, a ideias ultrapassadas... Manter a mente aberta, me permitir gostar de alguém e aceitar a possibilidade de algo novo em nossa vida.

Estamos tão acostumados a não dar continuidades aos encontros, a não ligar, a não procurar, a jogar, a viver pela metade, a não se entregar, que ás vezes acabamos perdendo uma boa oportunidade, uma chance de sair desse vazio, uma chance de conhecer alguém; alguém que valha a pena, algo praticamente raro, que se prestarmos atenção pode estar ao nosso lado.

A felicidade se tornou tão escassa, que quando "ela" bate em nossa porta, demoramos para abrir, tamanho é o susto, o não acreditar que, a felicidade chegou, demorou, mas chega para todos. Será que a minha felicidade estava nos braços de Edward? Será que eu estava apaixonada? Céus eu precisava de respostas…

- Bella… - Disse uma voz suave ao meu lado, eu virei-me e eu mal poderia acreditar no que eu estava vendo

- O que fazes aqui, Edward? Como encontraste-me? – Perguntei incrédula

- Eu lhe segui… eu preciso falar contigo.

- Eu acho que já falamos tudo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meus braços delicadamente, mas antes dele dizer algo eu senti seus olhos de pavor para trás, virei-me e quase congelei com a cena.

Estávamos cercados de Dementadores, um deles correu rapidamente em direcção a Edward e começou a lhe sugar.

- Edward! – Outros dois aproximaram-se de mim e fizeram o mesmo, minhas energias e memórias estavam sendo ferozmente sugadas, fechei meus olhos e lembrei-me de que os patronos precisam de um pensamento positivo para conjurar um Dementadores, lembrei-me da minha família… lembrei-me das sensações que Edward faz-me sentir quando ele beijou-me - Expecto Patronum! _**(N/a: É um feitiço defensivo, quando perfeitamente utilizado, assume uma forma corporea, que varia de bruxo para bruxo e pode variar quando o bruxo é submetido a emoções fortes. Particularmente eficiente contra Dementadores e/ou Mortalhas-Viva, sendo o único feitiço conhecido para repelí-los; precisa de um pensamento positivo para ser conjurado. É brilhante, prateado e aparenta ter consistência semelhante a de um fantasma. Quando não assume a forma corporea, o Patrono é descrito como uma "pálido fiapo de fumaça".)**_

Lhe lançei o feitiço e vi o meu patrono que se transformou em uma Fénix e olhei para o lado onde Edward também tinha acabado de fazer o feitiço e seu patrono era um cervo, mas os Dementadores eram mais fortes que Edward o fez perder as forças.

- Expecto Patronum! – Eu mencionei novamente, fazendo todos os Dementadores desaparecerem, corri para Edward que estava quase inconsciente – Edward, por favor… Edward acorda. – Fechei os olhos e tentei criar um feitiço – Lugar proibido não se deve seguir, faça-me ir para um lugar onde eu possa dormir.

Dito isso nos teletransportamos para a cabana abandonada, que na realidade de abandonada não tinha quase nada porque era muito bem cuidada e eu adorava vim aqui, Edward ficou deitado na cama e eu decidir lhe lançar um feitiço para acordar.

- Ennervate!

Neste momento ele acordou e olhou para mim.

- Bella, os Dementadores…

- Eu repeli-os … estás bem? – Perguntei preocupada

- Sim… onde estamos? – Perguntou confuso

- Eu fiz um feitiço para aparecermos aqui, estamos na cabana abandonada.

- Oh.

- O que pensaste?

- Como assim? – Perguntou confuso

- O teu feitiço não correu muito bem, obviamente pensaste em algo positivo no inicio mas depois…

- Eu pensei na minha mãe, e depois eu lembrei da sua morte… - Ele acariciou meu rosto fazendo-me aperceber que eu estava praticamente deitada em cima dele – Eu deveria ter pensado em ti.

- Em mim? – Perguntei confusa

- Desde que cheguei eu não paro de pensar em ti.

- Em mim?

- Avariou? – Ele perguntou divertidamente

- Não é que… - Eu fechei os olhos tentando encontrar algo eficiente para dizer e voltei a abrir olhando nos seus olhos verdes… céus eu estava condenada – Eu pensei que não gostavas muito de mim…

- Vamos dizer que cada vez eu fico mais encantado por ti.

- Como é que é? – Perguntei ainda mais incrédula – E a propósito porque seguiste-me?

Ele deu um meio sorriso

- Eu esqueci de lhe dizer algo quando falamos.

- O quê?

- Eu não quero ser seu amigo … - Ele fez uma pausa dramática que eu quase fiquei sem ar – eu quero ser mais do que isso.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e quando dei por mim Edward tinha-me posto por baixo dele e deu-me o mais suave e apaixonado beijo, a cada segundo o beijo ia ficando mais urgente como se para respirarmos precisássemos do beijo, como eu estava de vestido eu notei que o meu vestido estava um pouco levantado fazendo Edward acariciar minhas coxas.

- Não sabes o quanto eu te desejo. – Disse ele com a voz rouca de desejo

- Mostre-me.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e voltou a beijar-me, eu passei a mão pela sua blusa a ajudei-o a tirar jogando no chão da cabana, ele sem a blusa pude explorar cada parte do seu abdómen perfeito que eu tanto admirava, Edward segurou-me pelas costas e ajudou-me a tirar o meu vestido.

Logo em seguida ele começou a beijar meus seios enquanto passava a mão abrindo as minhas coxas e puxando a minha roupa interior para baixo.

- Deus, Bella… és perfeita.

Eu gemia a cada toque de Edward, parecia que meu corpo estava em chamas e eu sentia um frio na barriga que eu nunca tinha sentido na minha vida. Segurei seu cinto e lhe tirei a calça, fazendo-me sentir a dureza entre as minhas pernas.

- Por favor, Edward…

- Por favor o quê? – Ele disse com um meio sorriso ao beijar o meu pescoço – o que queres Bella?

- Eu quero a ti.

- E tu tens, a mim… meu corpo, minha alma e meu coração.

Dito isso ele beijou-me intensamente e em segundos estávamos nus, eu abri mais um pouco da minha perna permitindo que a dança mais erótica e antiga do mundo começasse, Edward entrou lentamente em mim e eu segurei um leve gemido de dor.

- Eu não sabia… - Ele disse incrédulo

- Isso lhe incomoda?

Ele deu um sorriso

- Não, só espero que não se arrependa.

- Nunca…

Edward beijou-me novamente e começou a se mexer no inicio foi lentamente mas depois Edward fazia umas investidas cada vez mais rápido deixando-me a cada investida sem ar.

- Vem para mim, Bella. – Disse ao pé no meu ouvido

Cravei minhas unhas fortemente nos seus ombros e arquei as costas, parecia que eu estava vendo a via Láctea completa, dei um leve gemido mordendo meus lábios.

Com isso Edward aumentou mais um pouco as investidas que eu quase não sentia meu corpo de tantas sensações que ele andava me proporcionando, depois Edward deitou em cima do meu corpo, ambos suados e ofegantes.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, puxou-me para junto dele e deu-me um beijo, mas desta vez era um beijo calmo e suave, muito ao contrário dos beijos que tínhamos trocado enquanto fazíamos amor.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou ele por fim

- Sim…

- Oh diabos, esqueci de usar preservativo…

- Tudo bem, eu uso pílula. – Eu tentei acalma-lo, ele olhou para mim confuso – è para controlar o período…

- Oh… - Ele acariciou meu rosto – Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

Encarei os olhos verdes de Edward eu pude sentir que havia um certo receio nos seus olhos.

- Queres ser minha namorada?

Lhe dei um sorriso

- Eu adoraria.

- A sério? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- Sim.

Edward beijou-me novamente e olhou para mim acariciando minhas costas.

- O nosso pai vai me matar.

Eu rir com esta possibilidade, mas lembrei-me que não éramos irmãos… por isso não estávamos fazendo nada de errado.

- Ele vai compreender, confie em mim.

- Eu confio.

Dito isso Edward beijou-me com mais paixão e voltamos para a segunda rodada de prazeres, mas desta vez foi mais suave e exploradora.

Eu confesso que nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz em toda a minha vida, só esperava que eu não estragasse nada… Edward era meu agora, apenas meu.


	9. Picks

**Capitulo 7 – Picks**

EPOV

Desde a nossa primeira vez estávamos cada vez mais íntimos e decidimos logo contar para a nossa família, céus eu estava um poço de nervos, o que será que meu pai iria achar?

- Calma Edward. – Disse Bella me dando um selinho

Estávamos os dois no meu quarto a espera de que o nosso pai chegasse… apesar do meu pai ter sempre visto Bella como uma filha eles não tinham o mesmo sangue e eu apesar de ter o mesmo sangue dele só o conheci a pouco tempo… era complicado.

- Eu estou calmo.

- Pois, como se eu não tivesse aprendido a distinguir as tuas emoções.

Olhei para ela que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto

- Ele vai me matar.

- Não vai nada.

Neste momento alguém bateu na porta

- Pode entrar. – Eu disse

- Olá. – Disse Alice – O pai já chegou.

- Já estamos indo Alice. – Disse Bella, Alice saiu do quarto e Bella segurou levemente meu rosto – Se lembre, eu amo-te. Apesar de tudo, eu amo-te.

- Eu também te amo.

- Vamos.

Dito isso descemos e encontramos todos, os únicos que sabiam do motivo da reunião dali eram a May e a Alice, o resto estavam a olhar para nos atentamente.

- Então o que se passa? – Perguntou meu pai ao se sentar numa cadeira

- Bem… eu vou directo ao assunto. – Disse Bella

Directa ao assunto?! Ela não poderia enganar o assunto?! Porque directo ao assunto?

- Eu gosto disso.

- Eu e Edward estamos juntos.

- Sim eu sei, vocês ficaram amigos.

- Não pai o que Bella quer dizer é que Edward e ela estão juntos… como um casal. – Disse Alice

Meu pai começou a rir e eu e Bella olhamos para ele incrédulo

- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer… desde o primeiro dia eu notei algo entre vocês, mas os dois como são tão teimosos evitaram sempre…

- Como é que é? – Perguntou May e Jasper perguntaram ao mesmo tempo

- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer… e posso confessar que se seus pais fossem vivo Bella eles iriam aprovar o vosso relacionamento. – Disse com um sorriso no rosto – Bem, já que está tudo eu tenho de ir a uma viagem ao Instituto de Salém. Juízo a todos.

- Como sempre papá. – Disse Alice

O nosso pai saiu dali e trocamos olhares confusos.

- Confesso que eu esperava algo mais. – Eu disse finalmente

- Eu também… - Disse Bella

- Bem agora que estamos só nos eu tenho algo a contar. – Disse May com uma cara preocupada

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Alice

- Bem ontem eu estive com uma nova amiga… e aconteceu algo estranho.

- Mas estranho do que o mundo que vivemos? – Perguntou com um meio sorriso Jasper

- Há sério, eu tive uma premonição. Ela estava no meio de um tiroteio e morreu.

- Tiroteio? Parece-me faroeste. – Eu disse

- Além disso as suas premonições não envolvem gente malvada e diabólica? – Nick perguntou confuso

- Normalmente, mas nem sempre.

- Seus poderes estão aumentando. Acho normal que possas detectar ameaças naturais assim. – Disse Jasper

- Naturais ou não, não importa. Agradeceria muito se alguém pudesse ir ao almoço comigo, para ajudar-me.

- Não. – Disse Bella rapidamente

Todo mundo olhou confuso para ela, como assim não? Ela estaria negando a ajuda para um inocente?

- Bella…

- Não Edward, sinto muito Maya. Escute, ela vai morrer. Chegou a sua hora, é o destino.

- Se é o destino porque eu vi? – Disse May devidamente irritada

- Porque tinhas de ver. May tens de compreender que não podemos salvar estes tipos de inocentes, ele morre nas mãos dos humanos e não de demónios ou feiticeiros, eu já vi o que a morte faz, se lembra?

- Do que estás falando? – Eu perguntei confuso

- Bella em uns dos nossos casos "morreu" por algumas horas e era uma mensageira da morte, ou seja, levava as almas para a luz… porque tinha de ser. – Disse Alice

- Mas… - May respirou fundo – Eu nunca vou ficar bem perdendo um inocente. Sabe eu… esta sendo difícil para mim aceitar o facto de que eu não deveria salvá-la.

- Vais ficar bem, eu sei que vais. – Disse Bella com um sorriso – Agora vá se distrair, eu sei que é difícil mas é a vida.

Dito isso Bella saiu dali e eu a segui, confesso que desde que eu cheguei eu tinha me impressionado muito com Bella a forma que ela via certas coisas eram tão maduras… já outras.

BPOV

Sai rapidamente em direcção a praia e Edward seguiu-me, sentei num dos rochedos e senti seus braços protectores a minha volta.

- Queres falar…

- Sobre o quê? – Perguntei confusa

- Eu não sei parecias chateada quando falaste aquelas coisas para May.

- É complicado.

- Então explica, simples não? – Disse com um meio sorriso

Respirei fundo e aninhei-me melhor nos seus braços

- Há dois anos aproximadamente eu tive uma experiencia com um feitiço… - Eu parei um pouco tentando lembrar de tudo e continue – Eu nunca aceitei a morte… minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci e meu pai quando eu era pequena, foi o destino, é o que dizem todo mundo.

- E tu não aceitavas isso?

- Não, por isso que eu tinha um ódio mortal pela morte… mas com este feitiço eu pude ver que ele apenas faz o que tem de ser.

- Ele? – Perguntou confuso

- Sim a morte é um homem… ele não é exactamente um demónio e não é bom e nem mal… é algo neutro que segue a lista. – Eu disse tentado lhe explicar

- Hum é interessante… posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Como foi a tua infância?

- Minha infância? – Perguntei confusa

- Sim, eu quero saber como foi os tempos em que vivia aqui… o que se lembras.

- Foi uma infância saudável, eu não lembro-me muito da minha vida em Londres… eu era muito pequena, a Alice que se lembra mais.

Sim eu realmente não lembrava-me de quase nada apenas um vislumbre do meu pai sempre alegre a animado… fora isso era como se uma névoa tivesse abatido sobre as minhas memórias.

- E a tua? – Eu perguntei depois de ter ficado bem distante com os meus pensamentos

Ele respirou fundo como estivesse atrás de uma resposta adequada

- Foi feliz… apesar de tudo, foi muito feliz. Minha mãe era uma mulher formidável, ela estava sempre tentando alegrar-me era uma grande mulher que me fez esquecer a ausência do meu pai.

- Eu sinto muito Edward. – Eu disse num sussurro

- Porque? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- Porque se talvez, eu e Alice não tivéssemos vindo morar com o nosso pai… talvez…

- Não Bella. – Ele segurou no meu rosto fazendo-me olhar para ele – Ele escolheu ficar separado da minha mãe bem antes de perderes o teu pai. Não tiveste culpa, nunca penses nisso ok?

- Ok.

- Promete-me? – Ele disse com aquele sorriso irresistível

- Sim eu prometo. – Lhe dei um sorriso e tentei mudar de assunto – o que achas de irmos ao vilarejo Finn? Poderíamos fazer umas compras.

- Claro, parece-me divertido.

E foi isso que fomos fazer, passamos a tarde comprando alguns doces mágicos a qual Edward comeu um feijão mágico com sabor a cera de ouvido que ele detestou, era por isso que eu odiava estes feijões, havia sempre sabores surpresas.

Eu estava feliz com Edward, confesso que nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém e também confesso que com ele eu pude amadurecer melhor. Edward era exactamente meu anjo da guarda, sempre atencioso e carinhoso comigo.

EPOV

Sentei-me no alpendre no meu quarto e observei a chuva caindo numa noite quente de verão, estava tudo perfeito, tão perfeito que comecei a escrever:

"_Podia dizer, filosofando, que perdi no tempo e no espaço, a recordação do gosto que tinha beijar alguém pela primeira vez, sem saber o que vai acontecer no dia seguinte, se tem mesmo que acontecer alguma coisa, mas com aquela sensação que não se vai encontrar no segundo encontro. Mas não digo, porque o primeiro beijo é algo que ultrapassa todos os nossos sentidos, que suplanta a nossa imaginação e que sempre nos faz reviver anos nunca vividos, sensações jamais sentidas. É como se, de repente, todas as nossas incertezas da juventude ganhassem de novo forma e nos dominasse, todas aquelas tremuras._

_Perdera já nos confins da memória há quanto eu não sentia aquela interior timidez de encostar meus lábios de olhos fechados aos que, com igual receio, se aproximavam. O leve roçar e o ligeiro entreabrir e depois aquela vontade de me abandonar no colo de alguém. E permitir que viessem todas as palavras e sentimentos num correr suave, sem a preocupação com o que se vai pensar. Tinha mesmo esquecido como era delicioso dividir tudo, absolutamente tudo o que se tem vontade, sem disso se tomar consciência. Como as águas do rio, ou as noites de chuva. Deixar que as palavras brotassem ao ritmo da melodia que nos embalava, com uma certa timidez, sim, até mesmo com receio, mas sem temor de as dizer num sussurro, enquanto as nossas faces de roçavam e as nossas bocas chegavam aos ouvidos, proferindo as coisas que desejávamos ouvir, mesmo a não proferindo, por não necessário._

_Depois de dinamitar todas as pontes que me levavam a lugares incertos, atravessar paisagens mortas onde a água deixara há muito de existir, parei junto ao precipício e, naquele instante, tomei a decisão de iniciar a descida, só para ter a possibilidade de experimentar o prazer da subida, devagar, com passos firmes, mas tranquilos e chegar à outra margem. Quem sabe se não terei uns braços à minha espera e um regaço para descansar._

_Desconheço em absoluto quanto tempo é que o tempo dura, nem mesmo sei se amanhã sentiremos o mesmo, mas acho que isso nada importa, nada tem importância a não ser o agora, porque é agora que todas as certezas nos dominam e eu sinto a vontade de reviver coisas que estavam adormecidas._

_Edward Fontanet"_

Dei um leve sorriso e pensei na minha delicada Bella… hoje como todas as noites eu sonharia com ela, mas o melhor era que quando eu acordasse eu veria que meu sonho continuava a ser um sonho, afinal na realidade eu ainda lhe pertencia.


	10. Surprises

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Bem eu pensei em criar um momento de silencio mas eu lembrei-me como os rapazes são estúpidos neste momento (meu amigo disse para eu por isso criava mais "emoção"…) e sobre o texto de Ed quem escreveu foi um amigo meu…

**Katryna Greenleaf -** Fico feliz que estejas empolgada com a história… pena que é o penúltimo cap (eu quis fazer uma fic pequeninita)

**danda jabur -** Sem problemas, espero que as provas tenham corrido bem! boa sorte caso tenhas mais provas.

**Capitulo 8 – Surprises**

BPOV

Acordei naqueles dias em que mais apetecia-me ficar na cama, sinceramente ainda me pergunto porque eu não consigo adormecer eu simplesmente acordo as 8 da manhã e fico rolando de um lado para o outro.

Neste momento eu ouvi alguém entrando no quarto mas como eu estava com o coberto na minha cabeça nem olhei para ver quem era, só sentir algo deitando ao meu lado.

- Bella. – Disse uma voz suave

- O que é Alice? – Perguntei sem humor.

- Bella, eu preciso falar contigo. – Sua voz estava séria o que me alertou imediatamente, o que tinha acontecido? Tirei o cobertor da minha cabeça e encarei os olhos inchados de choro de Alice

- O que se passou? – Perguntei assustada

- Bella… oh Bella… - Alice não parava de chorar

- Alice estás deixando-me angustiada, o que se passa? – Perguntei fazendo ela olhar para mim

Ela respirou fundo

- Eu estou grávida Bella.

Como é que é? Minha irmãzinha estava grávida?! Isso era perfeito! Mas porque ela estava triste?

- Alice isso é uma boa notícia, porque choras? – Perguntei confusa

- Porque eu não quero que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu connosco Bella.

- O que queres dizer?

- Bella temos uma vida condenada por sermos uma Peyrrony, temos de sempre salvar inocentes. Eu não quero morrer cedo e deixar o meu filho.

Acariciei levemente o rosto de Alice

- Oh Alice isso não vai acontecer, e não deves pensar nisso. Somo uma família grande todos estaremos ao seu lado e não deixaremos que algo aconteça… além disso se deixares de viver e ser feliz porque és uma Peyrrony nunca terias casado com o Jazz.

Ela me olhou confusa

- Onde foi parar a imatura da minha irmã?

Lhe dei um sorriso

- Ela continua aqui, mas com um pouco mais de juízo.

- Bem definitivamente Edward lhe pôs algo que preste na cabeça. – Disse com um sorriso

- Oh obrigadinha. – Eu disse ironicamente que a fez rir mais – Agora pares de chorar, a minha Alice não chora só rir, vá contar ao Jasper ele vai ficar louco.

- Oh se vai. – Disse animadamente desta vez – Obrigada Belinha.

- Sem problemas Ali.

Dito isso Alice saiu dali aos saltos e May entrou olhando confusa para acena

- O que se passou aqui?

- Bem descobri algo perfeito.

- O quê? – Disse ao pular na cama

- Vamos ser tia!

- O quê?! – Desta vez foi um grito de surpresa

- Sim ouviste, vamos ser tia.

- Ow que demais! Vamos ser tia, ow um bebé deles vai ser perfeito.

- Sim vai. – Eu disse com um grande sorriso no rosto

EPOV

Já tinha passado quase um mês e as férias de verão estava quase a acabar, a casa estava cada dia mais alegre com a notícia da gravidez de Alice, ela estava simplesmente radiante e Jazz… deus nunca vi alguém aparecer aqui sempre com algo novo para o bebé, era até pior que Alice, por isso imaginem só!

Eu já tinha sido convocado para os Aurores da Austrália e tinha de apresentar-me em menos de uma semana, algo que deixou Bella um pouco angustiada… mas ela também tinha recebido uma convocação que era convidando-a a jogar na melhor equipa de quadribol da Austrália os Trovões de Thundelarra e sem contar é claro nas outras equipas espalhadas pelo mundo que a tinham convocado mais ela tinha decidido ficar por aqui, e o seu lugar na equipa? Bem era simples ela era uma seeker o que tinha deixado meu pai um pouco preocupado mas aceitou depois.

Agora eu estava a sua espera na mesma cabana abandonada que tínhamos feito amor pela primeira vez… tínhamos de conversar, tínhamos de decidir o nosso futuro… o meu futuro estava preste a ser decidido por uma curta conversa.

- Olá. – Disse ela ao entrar

Virei rapidamente e lhe dei um meio sorriso, ela estava linda como sempre, com uma saia caramelo e uma blusa branca, seus cabelos antes soltos estavam levemente preso.

- Olá. – Eu disse quase sem voz.

Ela se aproximou e deu um sorriso triste

- Temos de conversa, certo?

- Sim… Bella…

- Não Edward, deixe-me falar. Depois do que eu falar, ai podes falar o que pensas ok?

- Ok.

- Edward antes de lhe conhecer, eu era uma garota totalmente diferente, eu era uma garota mimada e egoísta – eu tentei dizer algo mas ela calou-me com os olhos – agora eu sou uma mulher, uma mulher decidida… Edward a vida deixa de fazer sentido quando não estás por perto... Sinto-me presa em mim, tu comandas o meu coração sem saberes. E quando a noite chega e não sei o que mais fazer, tu guias-me... e mostras-me a luz. Tudo o que penso és tu... preciso do teu amor para me aguentar, para lutar contra tudo o que acontece e para o qual não tenho defesas... eu preciso de ti... por favor, não vás embora. Por favor. – Disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

Aproximei-me mais e lhe beijei, um beijo de paixão, um beijo de desejo.

- Eu nunca irei lhe deixar Isabella, foi por isso que eu aceitei o cargo de Auror aqui na Austrália para ficar contigo minha Bella…

- Sério? – Perguntou com medo

- Sim. – Lhe beijei o pescoço e depois lhe disse ao pé do ouvido – És a minha vida agora Bella e eu não conseguirei sobreviver sem ti.

Olhei nos seus olhos e nele estavam tudo o que eu sempre andei a procura: Amor, paixão, companheirismo, amizade, confiança… ali estava a minha vida.

Comecei a lhe beijar suavemente e levei delicadamente para a cama.

- Faça amor comigo Edward. – Ela pediu e eu dei um leve sorriso

Ajudei-lhe a tirar suas roupas e ela colou-se a mim fazendo-me sentir o calor que emanava dos nossos corpos, e eu percebi rapidamente que o meu mundo sem Bella não faria sentido, eu precisava estar com ela… dentro dela. Lhe dei um leve beijo e deixei meu corpo seguir a dança erótica, onde fizemos juras de amor que provavelmente iriam ser cumpridas afinal, eu a amava, o que pode ser mais importante do que amor? Acho que nada.

BPOV

Sabe a sensação de que perdemos algo que tanto amamos? Bem esta era a sensação que eu tinha quando eu entrei naquela cabana, eu esperava que Edward não ficasse comigo e fosse ser Auror na Inglaterra, mas ao contrário das lágrimas de tristeza que eu lutava para não deixar cair desde que ele tinha sido convocado agora eu deixava cair as de alegrias, meu Edward… meu amado Edward ficaria comigo e era a única coisa que eu precisava de saber neste momento.

- Eu amo-te. – Ele disse-me enquanto estávamos abraçados

- Eu também te amo. – Eu lhe respondi com um sorriso bobo no rosto

- Então o que pretendes fazer agora?

- Como assim? – Perguntei confusa

- Pretendes viver na casa do nosso pai ou queres encontrar um lugar só para nós?

Eu olhei para ele com um sorriso

- Estás falando sério?

- Sim, eu conversei com o nosso pai… ele tem uma casa na mesma propriedade, ficamos perto de casa apenas não é uma casa tão grande como a que vivemos, mas tem 5 quartos…

- Eu adoraria. – Eu disse a acariciar seu rosto

- Sério?

- Sim, eu fiquei surpresa por nosso pai deixar… ele era tão protector comigo.

- Ele confia em mim. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso – Ele sabe que pertencemos um ao outro.

- Sim pertencemos.

Dito isso Edward beijou-me e fizemos amor com a luz do crepúsculo a entrar pela janela do quarto, era tudo perfeito… eu tinha o amor que só se vêm em contos de fadas e eu não queria que meu conto de fada nunca acabasse.


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Para eles Amor não é algo que simplesmente acontece e pronto, estou apaixonado. Isso é paixão! Paixão vem sem avisar e sem respeitar nossa vontade! Geralmente é a primeira vista. Ela é traiçoeira e sedutora. Dura o bastante para deixar uma pessoa com sua vida de cabeça para baixo e vai embora sem se preocupar com a bagunça que o seu vendaval fez!

O Amor não, ele é cortês, respeitoso, sensível, vem aos poucos, conquistando o seu espaço e preenchendo todos os vazios, aquecendo todas suas geleiras!

O Amor é um verbo, tu fazes acontecer, tu escolhe ele acontecer, tu vives o Amor, tu respira o Amor, tu cultivas o Amor, tu doas o Amor, tu recebes o Amor.

Amor é um estilo de vida.

Amor é música, literatura, cinema, gastronomia, pintura, dança, ARTE!

Amor é vida vivida, atitude, acção, mutualidade e altruísmo.

Amor é o que eles querem resplandecer ao mundo.

10 anos tinham se passado e muitas coisas tinham mudado nesta grande família a qual vocês seguiram a história do verão que mudou a vida de cada um deles, neste verão Bella e Edward aprenderam a amar e serem amados… neste verão Alice e Jasper esperavam o primeiro filho, neste verão May e Nick oficializaram o matrimónio, neste verão Alexander Fontanet viu que a sua casa em breve estaria repletas de netos e isso o agradava.

Depois deste verão Bella e Edward se casaram numa cerimónia privada na primavera seguinte, foram anos muitos felizes aqueles a qual eles partilham até hoje.

Edward agora tem um cargo de ministros dos aurores, pois depois de anos como auror foi convidado para representa-los, algo que ele simplesmente adorou. Bella é uma renomada jogadora, mas agora apenas treina os novos jogadores mas sempre manteve a sua paixão e sinceridade que ela tinha com seus 18 anos, com os 10 anos de casados e de amor, Bella e Edward vivem felizes com seus dois filhos Benjamin Anthony de 6 anos e Elizabeth Madison de apenas 4 anos, Elizabeth tinha os cabelos cor de bronze como Edward e os olhos castanhos como Bella e Anthony tinha os cabelos cor de mel e os olhos verdes, ambos eram crianças muito lindas e felizes.

Alice e Jasper continuam juntos, Alice é uma estilista muito famosa no mundo trouxa e Jasper é um professor conceituado em Luna. O seu primeiro filho era uma menina a qual chamaram de Esme Anne tal como a mãe de Alice, ela tem 9 anos e é a cópia fiel de Alice, mas claro apenas com os olhos azuis de Jasper, depois veio o Alexander Carlisle de apenas 7 anos que já é mais parecido com Jasper, calmo e atento a tudo, e o mais novo o pequeno e doce Liam Jasper de apenas 4 anos que encanta todos quando passa.

Maya e Nicholas também continuam felizes, Maya esta no mundo da moda como Alice e Nicholas trabalha no ministério, os dois tiveram gémeos que se chamam Christopher e Thomas de apenas 8 anos e uma pequena menina de apenas 6 anos chamada Ashley.

Como podem ver meus queridos leitores os nossos personagens tiveram um final feliz, um final digno de contos de fadas… agora que voltamos ao mundo real eu só tenho uma palavra a dizer:

FIM


End file.
